Normal day life I
by DraNYC
Summary: Just like the title: The normal life of my favorite characters
1. Chap 1:Kế hoạch miền đông

**Chap 1: Kế hoạch miền Đông**

Hattori lúc nào cũng quan tâm tới "bà chằn" của mình. Vậy nên hôm nay lúc không thấy nàng sang chơi như thường lệ, hắn sợ hết vía, vội vàng chạy qua nhà Kazuha. Hắn phóng xe ầm ầm, đến cửa nhà nàng thì thắng đánh két một cái rồi sầm sập tông vô gõ cửa.

Thân phụ Kazuha đang ngồi nhâm nhi tách cà phê, nghe tiếng đập cửa như búa nện hoảng hồn suýt tuột tay vỡ cốc. Ông vội vàng đứng dậy, ra mở cửa để xem đứa nào dám to gan phá nhà mình. Ông bực mình kéo cửa cái "xạch", ra mở tiếp cái cửa gỗ bên ngoài (Nhà cảnh sát mà phòng thủ kiên cố ghê)

- Ủa, Hattori hả?  
- Cháu chào bác Toyama - Miệng chào nhưng mắt chàng da đen ngó ngó nghiêng nghiêng.  
Ngó một hồi mỏi cổ, Hattori đành hỏi:  
- Kazuha có nhà không bác?  
- À, con bé đi biển với mẹ rồi! – Ông Toyama thản nhiên, không để ý đến vẻ mặt sét đánh của thằng con rể tương lai.  
- Lu... Lúc nào ạ? – Hattori ú ớ.  
- Tối hôm qua. Nó bảo cháu lâu quá không đợi được nên nó đi trước rồi.

Hattori ngán ngẩm nhủ thầm "Chỉ tại vụ án đáng ghét đó...." Cậu chàng chào ông cảnh sát rồi đi về.

Về đến nhà hắn ức chế hét lớn:

- Đồ dở dở ương ương, bao lâu nay vẫn chờ được sao giờ lại không?

May cho hắn vì không có ai ở nhà cả. Số như vậy là vì hai đấng thân sinh của Hattori vứt hắn lại nhà gần một tháng để đi nghỉ với nhau. Lý do là "Nuôi con lớn từng này rồi thì giờ cũng phải để cho bố mẹ có thời gian riêng chứ." Thế là hắn tức ói máu.

Rồi hắn sực nhớ ra: Khi buồn chán nhất, hắn có một chỗ để ở nhờ. Một chỗ mà ai cũng biết.

Vậy là hắn vội vàng lục giấy ra viết vài dòng nhắn gửi cho hai đấng thân sinh, rồi mở tủ quần áo vớ đại vài bộ nhét vào ba lô.Chộp lấy cái mũ, hắn dông ra cửa. Khi gần ra khỏi nhà rồi, như sực nhớ ra điều gì đó, hắn lại quành vô vớ lấy một trong hai cái chai để trên bàn.

Tàu lên Tokyo bắt đầu khởi hành. Trên tàu có một nhóc học sinh trung học da đen nhẻm, ngồi lướt phím điện thoại như gió. Hắn đưa lên tai nghe, từ trong máy phát ra một bản nhạc chờ nỉ non. Hattori nhăn mặt như khỉ.

- "Secret of my heart" hả, cái tên này gan ghê. Chắc hắn bày tỏ nỗi lòng mình qua bài này.  
Chủ máy lật điện thoại cái "tạch"  
- Alô, Edogawa Co....  
- Kudou đấy hả? Nhớ tớ không? – Hattori mừng như vừa bắt được vàng, lần nào hắn chẳng vậy.  
- H-Hattori?! – Còn lần nào chàng thám tử teo nhỏ nghe điện của "da đen" thì cũng vậy hết. - Mấy giờ rồi mà gọi?  
- Mấy giờ không quan trọng, ra ga đón tớ ngay!  
- Đón gì cơ? – Conan hỏi với giọng ngái ngủ. (Bình thường hắn thông minh là vậy mà sao bữa nay cà chớn quá!)  
- Hỏi vớ vẩn, tôi lên Tokyo thì cậu ra đón tôi chứ sao!

Conan xụi lơ đáp:

- Bao giờ đón?  
- Khoảng 10 phút nữa!  
- Đợi đó!  
- Nhớ mười phút nữa nhé! – Hattori bắt đầu chứng minh rằng mình là một con đỉa đang chết đói chết khát.  
- Biết rồi, khổ quá – Conan ngắt ngang màn bám của con đỉa Hattori - Mới bảnh mắt ra đã gọi.

Cạch một tiếng, tên teo nhỏ tắt máy.

Còn Hattori ngán ngẩm.

- 9 giờ sáng rồi, "bảnh mắt" cái con khỉ!

Về phần chàng Conan, nghe Hattori gọi điện là lồm cồm bò dậy, chui vào phòng vệ sinh đánh răng rửa mặt. Thay quần áo xong, hắn giở bộ mặt "ngây thơ vô số tội" nhất của mình ra, giả bộ nhảy chân sáo xuống văng phòng ông Mouri.

- Chị Ran ơi! - Hắn gọi.

Không thấy ai thưa, hắn gọi tiếp mấy lần nữa. Lần cuối thấy không ai phúc đáp, hắn tức mình tông vào văn phòng.

Thất vọng, trong phòng không có ai khác ngoài ông bác nát rượu ngồi ngủ gật ở bàn. Hắn đến lay.

- Bác ơi, chị Ran đi đâu rồi ạ?

Không thấy ông Mouri trả lời, hắn gọi, lần này hơi to tiếng:

- Bác!!!

Tức thì ông bác chồm dậy.

- Thằng lỏi kia, có để yên cho ta ngủ không hả?  
- Chị Ran đi đâu rồi bác?  
- Làm sao ta biết được – Ông Mouri liếc thằng nhóc bằng nửa con mắt

Rồi như nhớ ra chuyện gì đó, "Kogoro Ngủ Gật" quay sang phía thằng cháu quý hoá.

- Nhóc con, vào bếp nấu cơm đi. Không khéo hôm nay chị Ran mi qua nhà thằng Araide tí tởn rồi cũng nên - Rồi ông bác thở dài – Ôi thanh niên thời bây giờ.  
- Ơ nhưng mà...  
- Không có nhưng nhị gì hết á! Đi mau kẻo ta tống cổ ra khỏi nhà!

Ông Mouri lại gác chân lên bàn, bật ti vi. Conan ngán ngẩm tuôn ra cửa, nhưng chưa đi được nửa đường điện thoại lại reo. Hắn bực mình nghe máy.

- Alô? Edo....  
- Ê Kudou hả, sắp đến chưa?  
- Heiji-niichan! Anh bảo anh sắp tới ạ, anh tới có việc gì không? – Conan tươi hơn hớn đáp, còn trong bụng thì dao găm đang thành hình "Niichan con khỉ á! Đến rồi ông sẽ phanh thây!"  
Ban đầu nghe tên teo nhỏ gọi mình là "niichan" ngọt xớt, Hattori thấy khó hiểu. Nhưng rồi anh thám tử da đen cũng hiểu ra.  
- À, có chút rượu đặc sản Paikal mang lên làm quà cho bác Mouri đây, không biết bác có hứng nhậu không?!

Conan vội vàng dông thẳng lên gác, chui tọt vào bếp ngồi. Dường như sợ chưa đủ bí mật hay sao đó, hắn còn hạ giọng thì thầm:

- Paikal là sao?  
- Paikal là Paikal đó, nhóc Conan! – Hattori vẫn hơn hớn kêu Conan bằng "nhóc"  
- Đủ rồi nghen! Tôi đang ngồi bó gối trong bếp đây! Xưng hô cho cẩn thận không thì đến rồi không còn đường về đâu. Đến mau lên để còn đưa Paikal cho tôi  
- Mà sao đợt này cậu hào hứng với Paikal của tớ ghê thế?

Conan đỏ mặt, lúng búng:

- Cái đó, cái đó...  
- Thôi, tớ lên bây giờ đây, ra mà đón rượu! Há há há!  
- Đồ khỉ!

Hattori cúp máy. Conan bấm máy cho một người nào đó. Áp lên tai, hắn kiên nhẫn chờ đợi, vì hắn biết dù có điện thoại thì "một người nào đó" cũng sẽ cho người gọi đợi hơn chục hồi chuông chứ không ít.

- Alô, Haibara hả? – Conan vừa nói vừa đeo cái tạp dề dài thượt của Ran vào – Ra ga đón Hattori hộ tớ đi!


	2. Chap 2: Một buổi chiều ở Tokyo

**Chap 2: Một buổi chiều ở Tokyo**

Đứng đợi gần nửa tiếng mà chưa thấy bóng thằng bạn mình đâu, Hattori bắt đầu bực mình (Ai biểu ông không tự đi lấy, đứng trồng cây ở đó, giờ kêu gì!) Đúng lúc hắn dợm bước đi thì giọng một bé gái vang lên, và bỗng nhiên hắn nghe lạnh sống lưng.

- Hattori da đen lại lên đấy à?!

Hắn nuốt nước bọt đánh ực và quay đầu lại. Đúng như hắn dự đoán, người đang án ngữ sau lưng hắn là Haibara, bà cụ nén chung số phận với Kudou.

Haibara vừa bước đến vừa cười, còn Hattori không hiểu sao thấy mặt đất quay cuồng (Nghe giống phim mafia quá sá trớn)

- Còn nhớ lần gặp nhau tại lễ hội ở trường Kudou – Haibara tiếp tục nói nhưng đã đứng lại (không hiểu là do thấy Hattori tội quá hay là không thèm đi tiếp) – Tôi chả quen gì cậu mà cậu cứ sán vào tôi.

Haibara mỉm cười ngẩng đầu lên.

- Làm như tôi là Conan hả? Cậu dê xồm vừa chứ! Tôi méc Kazuha là ăn tát bây giờ!

"Trời, bắt đầu chuyển sang tông giọng đanh đá rồi đấy" Hattori vã mồ hôi hột "Mà tại sao chuyện lâu thế rồi bà già đó vẫn nhớ nhỉ?!"

Haibara vẫn chưa buông tha:

- À, mà ai cho phép cậu đặt biệt danh cho tôi là bà già đấy hử? *tia cái nhìn chết chóc vào Hattori*  
Dù đã thần hồn nát thần tính lắm rồi, Hattori vẫn cố nói cứng:  
- Hé hé, lần đó ai mà biết được ai thật ai giả, rối tinh rối mù. Mà xin lỗi nhá, da đen là do kế thừa chứ không phải là do phơi nắng đâu, đừng lấy ra chọc tui nữa. Với lại yên tâm đi, Kazuha có Aikido khóa tay thì tôi có Kendo kiếm gỗ trị lại, lo gì. – Hattori nói mà miệng mồm mếu xệch "Chỉ sợ nói xong không còn hàm răng nhai cháo" - Còn về vụ "bà già" là do nói lộn đó, tôi định gọi là "cụ non" cơ.

Hattori len lén nhìn Haibara, nhưng "bà cụ" không nói năng gì, chỉ ngoắt tay ra dấu cho hắn đi theo. Hắn ngửa cổ nhìn trời "Điên hỉ, sao cái tay Kudou kia không ra đón mà lại cho bà cụ này ra rước thế này?!" (Giống trẻ con lớp 1 quá còn kêu gì nữa!)

Buổi chiều tắm giặt xong xuôi, "bé Conan" qua ngoắc hắn:

- Ê Hattori, đi ngắm hoa anh đào không?  
- Đi làm gì, bộ tớ về Kyoto ngắm không được chắc?  
- Thôi đi đi – Conan nháy mắt – Mấy khi hai anh em mình được đi với nhau, Heiji-niichan nhỉ?!  
- Giỏi nịnh! – Hattori lừ mắt nhìn một cái, rồi cũng nhượng bộ đứng dậy thay quần áo, không để ý tên teo nhỏ kia cười một cách rất chi là nham hiểm, không biết hắn lại có mưu đồ gì nữa đây!

Hattori không nhìn thấy, nhưng linh tính của hắn chính xác cực kỳ (vừa nãy không đi có phải hơn không). Đi cùng "thằng nhóc" nó kéo bên này lôi bên nọ, chỉ cho hắn xem đủ thứ, buồn ngủ chết đi được!

Rồi Hattori sực nhớ ra:

- Ê Kudou, rượu này! – Vừa nói hắn vừa lôi chai rượu ra, nhưng khi chìa sang thì thấy mặt thằng bạn đỏ lựng lên tự hồi nào.

Rồi hắn nhìn chai rượu, tá hỏa khi thấy còn có một phần 3. Hắn không sợ "thằng bé" sẽ cuỗm chai rượu, chỉ không ngờ là tửu lượng của "thằng bé" lại tăng nhanh đến thế. Nhìn cái bộ dạng ngầy ngật của Conan bây giờ mà hắn muốn phì cười. Lúc nào thằng bạn teo nhỏ của hắn cũng kêu bị bác già Mouri say khướt hành hạ, giờ trông bạn hắn không khác gì ông bác cả.

Nhìn lại cái hầu bao mà hắn muốn khóc quá. Khi nãy "thằng bé" đã lợi dụng dùng gần hết tiền đi đường của hắn rồi. Giờ còn một ít, nên gom vào mua nước cà chua cho hắn hay là để quỹ đen đây?! Suy đi tính lại, hắn quyết định "Cõng thằng nhóc về cho bà chị của nó chăm!"

Tối đến, lúc đi ăn tiệm (chú thích là Conan không cho hắn vào nhà) Hattori nhận được tin nhắn của Conan.  
Ê niichan, lên blog tui đi! Có cái này tặng anh hay lém!

Conan đã thoát khỏi cơn say. Vừa về nhà là hắn mò sang nhà bác tiến sĩ ngồi máy của "bà cụ non"liền.

Hattori đứng lên trả tiền rồi mò ngay vào quán wi-fi gần nhất. Ngồi vào bàn, gọi một ly trà đá, hắn mở máy lên và truy cập vào blog của tên khỉ kia nhanh như điện xẹt.

Đập vào mắt hắn là.... ÔI TRỜI ƠI, cái gì đây?! Hắn há hốc miệng khi tấm ảnh chụp hắn đứng xoa đầu thằng nhóc chình ình đập vào mắt. Cùng lúc hắn đọc được dòng giới thiệu cực ngắn gọn ở dưới:  
"Đi ngắm hoa với Heiji-niichan mặt ngu!"

Hắn không đọc tiếp những dòng bên dưới, đọc sao thấy "thân thương" quá (Cho vào ngoặc là có ý đồ đó!) Tức mình, hắn phủi quần đứng lên, ra quầy thanh toán đập tiền xuống bàn cái "rầm". Rồi bằng điệu bộ hầm hầm tưởng như có thể hạ đo ván Myke Tyson tới nơi, hắn bước ra khỏi quán. Chủ quán nhìn theo tiếc rẻ "Sao ngồi có 5 phút vậy cà!"

Trời đêm Tokyo. Hắn ngẩng mặt ngắm những vì sao đang tỏa sáng, bụng tức anh ách vì tên kia không cho ở nhờ văn phòng (Cũng phải thôi, ông dùng hết tuýp kem đánh răng của nó một lần rồi còn gì nữa!)

Đi ngang "căn nhà hoang" của Kudou, Hattori ngạc nhiên khi thấy Haibara đang ngồi trước cửa nhà ông tiến sĩ. Tưởng có chuyện gì, hắn sán lại hỏi thăm, nhưng không dè bị "bà cụ" hỏi thăm trước.

- Sao, vô gia cư rồi hả?  
- Thế còn sư mẫu? Sao sư mẫu lại ngồi đây? – Hắn cố lấy giọng điệu khôi hài ra chọc.  
- Sư mẫu hỏi ngươi trước kia mà, sao ngươi không trả lời vậy? – Haibara nheo mắt.  
- Dạ vâng – Hattori gãi đầu, mặt nhăn như khỉ - Hình như Kudou sợ tôi cưa vợ hắn thì phải.

Haibara bật cười (chú thích rằng đây là nụ cười đểu)

- Xem ông có dám cưa Ran không. Cẩn thận bà Kaz chọc tiết đấy nhá!  
- Tại hạ không dám, Ngũ trảo của Kazuha sắc như của sư mẫu ấy, nuốt phải là vào viện nằm cả tháng!

Rồi hắn thở dài, nhìn sang sân vườn tối om của Kudou (không biết ở trong đó có ma thật không nhỉ?!)

- Có khi đêm nay tôi cắm trại bên nhà hắn quá!  
- Ấy – Haibara giật mình – Bên đó có lãp Bourbon... à quên, có Okiya Subaru rồi, bộ chú em định làm do thám hả?  
- Do thám gì đâu – Hattori gãi đầu lần 2 – Hối lộ cho ổng một chai Bourbon là ổng cho cắm ngay ấy mà.

Rồi hắn liếc sang nhìn bà cụ một cách đểu giả:

- Sao, bà chị định nhờ thằng em này do thám hả?

Tưởng Haibara sẽ lại làm hắn chết vì nhồi máu cơ tim lần nữa, ai dè bà cụ chỉ gật đầu, lại còn nói:

- Ờ, ông em do thám luôn cho chị đi, chị trả 1 chai Sherry.

Không tin vào tai mình, Hattori trố mắt nhìn Haibara. Ngước trả lại, Haibara nói ngang phè:

- Cậu có biết tại sao tôi ra đây ngồi không?  
- Đón thằng này hả?  
- Giỡn mặt nhau! Là do tên Subaru kia nhòm tôi chằm chằm qua cửa kính suốt 4 tiếng đồng hồ đó!

Rồi không để hắn kịp nói gì thêm, Haibara quay người

- Thôi, đi đi, trông cả vào chú đấy, chú em!

Vậy là Hattori đường hoàng sang bấm chuông cửa nhà Kudou. Một anh thanh niên đeo kính mắt hí ra mở cửa (Hattori vốn cục, fan của Subaru đừng ức chế mà đẩy em xuống sông Tô nhé!) Kế hoạch chuẩn bị sẵn từ trước nên Hattori khá tự tin. Hắn chuốc rượu ông anh và nghiễm nhiên được lên giường của... Kudou để ngủ.

- Ra là từ trước đến giờ anh ta ngủ ở chỗ này! – Hắn lầm bầm.

Rồi hắn nhanh nhẹn mắc màn xếp chăn. Cái góc vườn tối om ban nãy làm hắn hơi bị sởn gai ốc. Hattori úp mặt vào đống chăn, ngủ ngon lành.


	3. Chap 3: Tâm sự của Subaru

**Chap 3: Tâm sự của Subaru**

"Khò…. Khò…"  
- Trời ạ, cái gì thế nữa không biết?! – Đang ngủ thì Hattori giật mình tỉnh dậy.

Nhìn quanh quất một hồi, hắn phát hiện ra nguyên nhân khiến mình tỉnh giấc và… bỗng dưng muốn khóc quá!

Rải đệm nằm ngay dưới sàn, sát chân giường là anh chàng Subaru. Ông anh không hiểu hôm nay ăn phải thứ gì mà ngáy còn to hơn sấm(hay là bình thường vẫn thế nhỉ?!)

Hắn lắc đầu lấy gối bịt tai lại, định ngủ tiếp. Đang lúc lơ mơ thì…

- Hattori, cậu ngủ chưa?  
- Rồi anh!  
- Ngủ rồi sao nói được?  
- Em đã bảo là em ngủ rồi mà! – Hattori cố nén cười, nghe giọng điệu băn khoăn bi thương của anh chàng nằm đất nghe nó… chuối chuối! (băn khoăn có bao giờ đi với bi thương không nhỉ?!)

Nói vậy nhưng hắn vẫn ngồi dậy để chiều lòng người đang nằm đất.

- Anh hỏi gì vậy?  
- Tưởng cậu ngủ rồi?! – Subaru giở giọng chọc ghẹo, nhưng rồi cũng nói – Sao bé Ai cứ tránh mặt anh hoài vậy nhỉ?!

Suýt nữa Hattori lên cơn đột quỵ lần ba (Hôm nay hắn đã bị hai lần, bị lần nữa chắc không sống nổi) Hắn cố giữ mặt lạnh, nhưng trong đầu hắn cười ngặt cười nghẽo.

- Chắc là nhìn mặt anh… hãi quá, bé không chịu nổi. – Hắn chọc ông anh, bụng nghĩ "Nhìn mặt sến quá chứ hãi quá cái khỉ mốc, cái đồ siêu chuối"  
- Thôi đi, anh hỏi nghiêm túc mà cậu cứ đùa.  
- Anh đùa thì có, làm sao em biết được, anh tưởng ngày nào anh cũng ở cùng bé Ai như bác tiến sĩ chắc.

Subaru đưa tay gãi đầu

- Ờ nhỉ, sao bữa nay anh lẩn thẩn ghê.

Hattori cười thầm "Người ta thấy tướng ông giống Bourbon thì người ta không ưa chứ còn sao"

Nhưng hắn cũng nghe Haibara nói rằng Kudou đã tuyên bố: "Fan hâm mộ Holmes thì không thể là kẻ xấu được!"

Và hắn thở dài, vì một nỗi "Sao mang danh thám tử miền Đông mà dễ dãi quá!"

Subaru tiếp tục trút bầu tâm sự:

- Nhưng anh muốn… xóa nhòa khoảng cách giữa hai anh em, cậu chỉ cách cho anh đi!

Đến lượt Hattori nhăn nhó:

- Yêu cầu của anh còn khó hơn mò sao trên trời. Em làm quái gì có kinh nghiệm đâu mà chỉ cho anh.  
- Sao nghe đồn cậu và cô Kazuha nào đó có nhiều kinh nghiệm lắm?!  
- Ý, anh nghe ở đâu thế?  
- Nghe từ nhóc Conan – Subaru vuốt tóc – Nhóc bảo là mỗi lần cãi nhau là cậu lại lên đây, bỏ cô ấy lại một mình ở Osaka. Đúng không ông em?

"Bỏ cái con khỉ, có bà ta bỏ tôi đây này! Tên 4 mắt đáng ghét!" Hattori tức sôi ruột. Hắn nặn óc một hồi, cố nghĩ ra cái gì đó hay hay để… chỉ giáo cho ông anh "gà mờ".

- Sao rồi? – Subaru sốt sắng hỏi.  
- Anh để yên cho em nghĩ thì mới nói được chứ! – Hắn quay ra gắt.

Nghe thế, Subaru nằm xuống, vắt tay lên trán.

Rồi người Hattori bật tưng lên:

- A, biết rồi!  
- Biết gì? – Subaru ngồi bật dậy  
- Bây giờ anh phải… đổi tông màu áo anh đang mặc đi là một, bỏ cái mặt lạnh lùng đi là hai, bỏ cái giọng nói năng như kim chích là ba…  
- Anh nói năng như kim chích bao giờ? – Subaru la bài hãi.  
- À, ý em là… đừng ăn nói sâu sắc quá, kẻo bé Ai không hiểu, không hiểu lại đâm ra… ghét thì chết! – Hattori chữa cháy.  
- À, ừ! – Subaru dịu lại – Hết rồi hả?  
- Hết chứ còn sao. – Hattori nhăn mặt lần nữa – À, còn cái này, qua bên bác Agasa thì cố gắng phụ bác ấy làm máy móc. Với cả đừng có mà nấu cháo cho Ai ăn nữa. Ăn nhiều bị ớn là anh "rồi đời" đấy!  
- "Rồi đời" là sao?  
- À, em lộn! – Hattori bịt miệng ngay tắp lự.  
- Ừ, được rồi! – Subaru gật gù – Thôi, cậu ngủ đi!

Hattori lật đật nằm xuống. Hắn vùi mặt vào gối, một lúc sau là ngủ ngon lành, còn Subaru có ngủ hay không thì không biết.

Nói vậy thôi chứ sáng hôm sau biết liền.

Sáng mới 5 giờ mà Hattori đã dậy (báo cáo là tác giả không có dậy sớm được như vậy, do thức đến tận gần sáng )

"Bộp"

- Ui cha! – Hattori đưa tay đỡ hai nửa mít mật của mình (Đoạn này thô, có gì thông cảm) Hắn phủi quần rồi chống tay gượng dậy.

Việc đầu tiên hắn làm là tìm hiểu nguyên nhân cú ngã đau điếng, thấu đến xương sống của mình. Và nguyên nhân nằm chình ình ngay trước mắt hắn: Một quyển Sherlock Holmes dày khự. Mà nào đã hết đâu ạ, bên cạnh đầy rẫy Kogoro Akechi, Ellery Queen rồi cả Kudou Shunsaku.

- Chậc, chắc đêm qua ổng thức khuya đọc truyện. – Hắn tặc lưỡi.

Rồi bỗng dưng mùi trứng thơm phưng phức ở đâu xông vào mũi hắn, tiếp đến là mùi thịt bò xào, phi hành tỏi thơm nức. Chịu hết nổi, hắn chạy vô bếp ngóng.

Đứng giữa bếp là Okiya Subaru, trước ngực đeo cái tạp dề… hồng (khổ thân, tự dưng giờ nữ tính quá!), tay cầm chảo thịt tay cầm chảo trứng trút thẳng vào hai cái bát. Hắn mon men lại gần, nhìn kỹ thì hóa ra đó là hai bát… mỳ!

Đang phủi tay, thấy hắn lóng ngóng dựa lại lưng vào cửa, Subaru vẫy vẫy.

- Ê, cậu lại đây xem anh nấu có ngon không?!

Rồi anh ta đưa bát mỳ bò lên sát mặt.

- Bát này tặng bé Ai!

Nhìn thấy cái điệu bộ nội trợ của anh ta, Hattori cười sằng sặc:

- Trước khi tặng bé Ai thì anh làm ơi bỏ cái tạp dề ra giùm cái đi! Nhìn giống mẹ hiền đảm đang quá đi mất!

Subaru lúng túng bỏ bát mỳ xuống, tháo cái tạp dề treo lại chỗ cũ, rồi xồng xộc xông đến chỗ hai bát mỳ. Anh ta trỏ tay vào bát mỳ trứng:

- Đó, ăn sáng đi!

Hattori tiến lại phía bàn, không quên cảm ơn ông nội trợ. Trước khi ngồi vào bàn, hắn liếc qua ô cửa kính và ngạc nhiên khi thấy cậu bạn teo nhỏ của hắn đang bức xúc nói gì đó với Haibara.

- Sáng nay dậy tớ thấy cực nhiều chuyện lạ à nha! – Conan bức xúc.  
- Ví dụ? – Haibara thờ ơ hỏi.  
- Đầu tiên là, tại sao dép của tên da đen lại ở trước cửa nhà tớ thế kia hả? Hai là, hình như anh Okiya đang nấu mỳ để lấy lòng cậu kia kìa (nói xong câu này làm Haibara giật thót) Ba là, Ran đi đâu suốt đêm chưa thấy về. Và cuối cùng là, ông già thua cá ngựa rồi!  
- Thua cá ngựa thì ổng thua suốt, sao lại kêu lạ?  
- Ờ thì không lạ, nhưng mấy bữa nay không thấy Ran đâu.  
- Ran mới đi có một hôm mà đã lồng lên như ngựa vía ấy! Chắc bà chằn vợ cậu sang nhà mẹ ngủ một đêm cho đỡ nhớ thôi.  
- Ờ! Mà còn nữa, sao mấy bữa nay không thấy mấy đứa thám tử nhí sang gọi nữa nhỉ?  
- Đồ đãng trí! – Haibara nguýt một cái – Hôm trước người nào bơ bọn nó để đi phá án cùng ông Mouri đấy nhỉ, lại còn quát bọn nó "Nguy hiểm lắm, ở nhà!" Bọn nó mấy hôm nay sang đây chơi điện tử đó, có biết không hả?  
- À, ờ! – Conan gãi đầu – Mà thôi, tớ về, để chỗ cho Ai nói chuyện với anh Subaru nhé! Tạm biệt!

Conan quay gót đi thẳng, mặc Haibara ơi ới đằng sau:

- Ê, sao bỏ tớ lại một mình trên chiến tuyến thế hả? Đứng lại, đồ phản bạn!attori hộ tớ đi!


	4. Chap 4: Ran đang ở đâu?

**Chap 4: Ran đang ở đâu?**

Nói về nguyên nhân Ran vắng nhà cũng chẳng có gì.  
Ông Mouri và Haibara đoán trúng phóc. Sáng cô nàng qua nhà bác sĩ Araide, chiều thì chạy đến văn phòng mẹ, kết cục là để cho ông bố và anh chồng teo nhỏ ngồi đợi dài cổ.  
Khổ nỗi, có điện thoại mà gần đây Ran nổi hứng... không dùng làm Conan càng lúc càng lo sốt vó. Hậu quả là nồi cơm thằng nhỏ nấu cho ông bác bị khê, thịt thì cháy, rau thì sống, nói tóm lại là không có cái gì ăn được.  
Còn nguyên nhân Ran qua nhà bác sĩ à, đến nhà bác sĩ là biết ngay!  
"Bịch!"  
Cứ được một lúc là lại có một tiếng động vang lên, người nào không biết chắc sẽ tưởng người ta đang phá nhà. Trong khi đó thì...  
- Anh trụ tấn vững một chút chứ, đứng thế làm sao mà đỡ đòn được?! - Ran lắc đầu.  
- Trụ thế này mà vẫn... chưa vững à?! - Bác sĩ Araide nhăn nhó mặt mày.  
- Anh chỉ bám dính ngón chân xuống sàn thôi, thế này người ta quẹt chân cho một cái là ngã. - Ran vừa nói vừa đưa chân ra, định quẹt ông anh bác sĩ một cái thật.  
- Thôi em, nghỉ đi! - Bác sĩ Araide nhận thấy tai họa đang đến liền xua tay lia lịa. Hôm nay Araide ngã đến chục lần là ít.  
- Mà công nhận anh cũng rảnh rỗi quá đi, sao không đi làm mà lại kêu em dạy võ làm gì?  
- Mấy hôm nay anh... rỗi việc.  
- Chứ không phải là anh bị thằng nào dọa đánh hả? - Ran chọc.  
- Anh chỉ sợ thằng nhóc Conan nhà em thôi - Araide gãi đầu, cười - Mấy lần nó nhéo anh muốn méo cả mặt.  
Nghe nói xong, Ran cũng nhận ra: Sao thằng bé này hành xử quá lạ kỳ, chả giống trẻ con lớp một tí nào. Không lẽ thằng bé đó lại chính là... Shinichi như cô nàng từng nghĩ.  
Cứ như là đã đi guốc trong bụng Ran, Araide thản nhiên nói:  
- Cậu bé đó suy luận khá thật, y hệt Sherlock Holmes của thập kỷ 90.  
- Thập kỷ 90? Sherlock Holmes? Anh nói gì thế? - Ran ngơ ngác.  
- Đó là biệt danh của Kudou Shinichi đấy! Bạn em mà em không nhớ hả?  
- Vậy là anh... cũng nghĩ thế?  
- Ờ. - Araide cười - Nhưng làm gì có chuyện người to ra nhỏ lại được, Ran nhỉ?!  
- Dạ vâng. - Rất vô tình, Araide đã xóa tan nỗi nghi ngờ trong lòng Ran.  
Rồi cô nàng đứng dậy:  
- Thôi, anh em mình tập tiếp đi!  
Araide uể oải đứng dậy theo. Ran lại bắt ông anh đứng tấn, đưa tay đỡ đòn. Tập một lúc rồi, Ran mới thắc mắc.  
- Năm nay 2009 rồi, sao anh còn bảo là thập kỷ 90?  
Đúng là ngây thơ quá hóa ra lù rù.  
Sáng sang nhà Araide dạy võ, thế còn buổi chiều cô nàng làm gì nhỉ?  
Nói chính xác hơn là, buổi chiều cô nàng qua văn phòng mẹ làm gì?  
- Thế nào rồi Ran? - Mẹ Ran - Eri đẩy cửa bước vào văn phòng.  
- Con sắp xong rồi. - Ran nói bằng giọng hớn hở.  
- Mẹ hỏi thật nhé, con thích đan áo cho Shinichi lắm hả? Năm ngoái một cái, năm nay lại cái nữa.  
- Mẹ kệ con mà! - Ran đỏ mặt  
Bà Kisaki lắc đầu  
- Mẹ nói với con rồi đấy nhé, con nên cẩn thận với mấy đứa bạn thuở nhỏ thì hơn.  
- Bọn con có như bố với mẹ đâu. - Ran nói bằng giọng giận dỗi  
- Nhưng cẩn thận vẫn hơn. À, chỗ này con đi sai mũi đan rồi....

***

- Hắt xì!!! - Conan hắt hơi một cái rõ to. Thằng nhóc đưa tay lên quẹt mũi  
- Hôm nay cậu hắt hơi đến lần thứ mấy rồi? - Haibara đi ngang qua, nghe thấy liền quay lại trêu. - Có phải do fan nhắc nên hắt hơi không?  
- Cậu thật vớ... ắt xì.... vẩn! - Conan lại hắt hơi cái nữa.  
Tiến sĩ Agasa đang ngồi phát minh bên cạnh cũng cười.  
- Dạo này thấy Shinichi vắng bóng giang hồ nên người ta nhắc nhiều đấy thôi.  
- Lại được cả bác nữa! - Conan ngán ngẩm.  
Nói xong hắn đứng lên:  
- Thôi, xin phép ông bà, cháu về đây ạ!  
Conan đứng dậy, cùng lúc Hattori tông vào nhà ông tiến sĩ:  
- Sao cháu gọi mà không thấy ai mở cửa vậy? - Hắn thở hồng hộc.  
- Chạy từ bên kia sang đây thôi, làm gì mà thở dữ thế, Heiji-niichan? - Conan hỏi, liếc đểu Hattori một cái.  
- Dạ không, em chạy từ bốt điện thoại công cộng về đây đấy anh ạ! Di động hết pin.  
- Khổ, khổ! Số phận không ủng hộ cậu rồi.  
- Ừ, không ủng hộ! - Đang mồ hôi mồ kê nhễ nhại, Hattori không thèm để ý tên teo nhỏ nói gì  
- Biết tại sao không?  
- Không.  
- Tại cậu SANG Ở NHÀ TÔI KHÔNG XIN Ý KIẾN ĐÓ!!! - Conan tức giận hét thẳng vào tai Hattori, muốn thủng màng nhĩ.  
Hattori giương mắt ếch lên nhìn... à không, xuống nhìn Conan.  
- Lại còn nhìn! - Conan hứ một cái - Tối qua người nào đột nhập vào nhà tôi?  
- Thằng này chứ còn thằng nào! Bộ ông định đem tôi bỏ chợ chắc?! - Hattori ức chế hét trả.  
- Ờ, được đấy! Tạm biệt, tôi về!  
Conan huỳnh huỵch bước ra cửa. Hattori không thèm nhìn theo, tiếp tục nói chuyện với bác tiến sĩ:  
- Bố cháu vừa gửi tiền cứu đói đây, lát nữa bác gọi cả bọn nhóc nhóm thám tử nhí đi nữa. Cháu mời bên nhà bác Mouri rồi, nhưng có mỗi Ran đi thôi!  
- À hà hà...  
Tiến sĩ Agasa chưa tịp nói tiếp đã bị Conan ngắt ngang  
- Ran hả? Ran đâu? Ran về rồi hả?  
- Làm sao anh biết được, thằng nhóc vô duyên. - Hattori cố tình chọc cho Conan tức chơi.  
Bác tiến sĩ không để hai tên thám tử tiếp tục, lại cười hà hà:  
- Cám ơn nhé, mấy hôm nay ta đang chúi táy đây. Sao bọn nhóc chả đứa nào thương cho túi tiền của ta cả. Mà ta vừa có phát minh mới đấy: Bóng thiên thạch. Lúc đá nó sẽ phun khói và dung nham... giả ra. Làm vũ khí thì bá cháy con bọ chét.  
- Đúng là bọ chét thật - Haibara cười - Hóa ra bác dồn hết tiền vào tạo ra cái thứ vũ khí... không hù được ai ấy suốt tháng vừa rồi hả?  
Tiến sĩ đánh bài lờ, quay sang Conan  
- Sao nào Shinichi-kun, có đi không?  
Conan quay ngoắt mặt, đi thẳng:  
- Tôi về xem Youko với bác già, không thèm đi với mấy người!  
Hattori trố mắt nhìn theo thằng Conan giận dỗi đang... ngúng nguẩy đi về nhà... trọ.  
Lại nói đến vụ tiền cứu đói của Hattori, mấy tiếng trước hắn nhận được điện thoại của bố. Cuộc đối thoại của hai người diễn ra như sau:  
- Alô? - Hattori mở di động  
- Heiji, đi có mang theo... ti...tí... tiền nào... không?  
- Máy con hết pin rồi, để con ra bốt gọi cho bố.  
Chạy 15 phút ra bốt điện thoại gần nhà nhất, hắn nhấc điện thoại lên:  
- Con Heiji đây. Bố hỏi gì cơ?  
- Bố mẹ để tiền đi chợ ở nhà cho con, con đi không mang theo tí nào thì ở thế nào hả?  
- Bố để ở đâu, sao con không thấy?  
- À, trong cái lọ hoa mới mua cất trong cái tủ quần áo, ngăn dưới cùng, dưới đống quần áo ở bên phòng bố mẹ ấy!  
- Ôi trời ơi! - Hattori kêu lên một tiếng ai oán - Bố giấu kỹ thế thì ai biết đường lấy?!  
- Thôi, để bố gửi lên trên Tokyo cho.  
- Ơ, con sắp về rồi, bố còn gửi làm gì?  
- Kazuha tuần sau mới về, bố mẹ lại sắp đi nữa, về để ngủ với ma hả con?  
- Ơ, dạ...  
- Thế nhé! 2 tiếng nữa tiền sẽ đến nơi.  
Ông Heizou cúp máy đánh cộp. Hattori thở dài cúp máy rồi lững thững đi ra ngân hàng


	5. Chap 5: Tự túc tại gia

**Chap 5: Tự túc tại gia**

Đúng như đã hẹn, tối hôm đó Hattori qua nhà ông cháu bác tiến sĩ Agasa để đi ăn nhậu Hattori định ăn mặc bảnh bao hơn một tí, cái kiểu diện quần tây áo sơ mi, cà vạt cổ cồn đó (À quên, không có cổ cồn), nhưng lúc lục túi hắn mới phát hiện ra, ngoài áo bò quần lửng hắn chả mang theo cái gì khác. Thì làm sao hắn biết lại có buổi ăn nhậu này. Lúc đầu hắn định mượn tạm quần áo của Kudou, nhưng chật nên lại thôi (Chẹp chẹp, hóa ra ông cũng lục tủ quần áo của nó rồi, thật là đen tối hết mức!)  
Hattori chụp cái mũ lên đầu, đi ra cổng. Xoay người, khóa cửa rồi hắn chạy sang nhà ông tiến sĩ (Có ba bước chứ mấy mà cũng chạy!) Đến nơi, hắn thấy ông tiến sĩ đang mặc một bộ tuxedo, Haibara vẫn như bình thường còn bọn nhóc thám tử thì mỗi đứa một kiểu, nói túm lại là ăn mặc lịch sự. Nhưng đáng kể nhất là, sau lưng bác tiến sĩ, anh chàng Subaru đang lui cui khóa cổng và lúc anh ta quay lại, Hattori nhận ra anh chàng đang mặc một cái áo cổ lọ màu trắng.  
-Bác tiến sĩ ăn diện quá nhỉ. – Haibara nhìn lên – Chả bù cho ngày thường. Tưởng lúc nãy đuổi cháu ra trước là có chuyện gì, hóa ra bác không dám cho ai biết mình mặc bộ này hả?  
- Con bé này... – Tiến sĩ Agasa lườm Haibara.  
- Bác ngượng làm gì chứ. Đằng nào ai chả biết bác sẽ mặc. – Haibara tiếp tục, còn tiến sĩ Agasa bắt đầu đờ mặt ra.  
- Ờ nhỉ.  
Còn bọn thám tử thì bắt đầu kêu ầm ĩ:  
- Anh Hattori ơi, em đói – Thằng nhóc Genta giật gấu áo hắn.  
- Em muốn ăn zenzai anh Hattori ơi. – Ayumi nói.  
- Các cậu đúng là... – Mitsuhiko lên mặt. Hattori đang mừng thầm thì - Phải gọi Takoyaki mà ăn như tớ đây này. Nhỉ, anh Hattori nhỉ?  
- Mấy đứa làm anh rỗng túi mất thôi! – Hattori than trời.  
Haibara không thèm liếc Subaru lấy một cái, mặc dù anh chàng cứ đứng ngó nghiêng.  
Ngó mãi không thấy bé ngó trả, Subaru ngoắt Hattori:  
- Này, anh làm theo những gì cậu nói rồi, sao mặt bé Ai vẫn lạnh như tiền thế?  
- Em có phải phụ nữ đâu mà anh hỏi. Em đã hểt nước hết cái chỉ cho anh rồi, giờ anh còn đòi hỏi gì nữa? – Hattori làu bàu.  
- Thôi, từ sau tôi không thèm hỏi cậu nữa.  
- Thì em cũng đâu có thèm anh hỏi đâu. – Hattori chọc. Rồi sau đó hắn nhảy vọt ra xa cả thước vì Subaru vừa giơ tay lên định đấm hắn. Những người đứng ngoài, kể cả Haibara, cười ha hả khi thấy Hattori chạy vòng quanh, lè lưỡi trêu Subaru như trẻ con lớp một. Riêng Ran thì ý tứ quay mặt đi chỗ khác.  
Thôi, chuyện Subaru, Haibara, tiến sĩ Agasa, Hattori, Ran và bọn thám tử đi ăn nhậu lát nữa kể, giờ ta thử đến thăm bác cháu ông Mouri nhé.  
- Trời ơi, sao giờ này rồi mà vẫn chưa chiếu Youko hả trời? – Ông Mouri than vãn, tay cầm lon bia để trên bàn dốc thẳng vào họng.  
- Bác đừng có than vãn nữa đi. – Conan đang đi qua cửa liền đứng lại chống nạnh. Bây giờ mới có 5 giờ rưỡi, chương trình của chị Youko chiếu lúc 6 giờ kia mà.  
- Im ngay thằng oắt, đi nấu cơm đi! – Ông Mouri đưa tay chỉ thẳng lên bếp – Chị Ran mi ngày càng hư hỏng, có bố với cả em ở nhà mà nhơn nhơn đi chơi.  
- Ai bảo lúc nãy anh Heiji mời bác thì bác không đi – Conan bưng miệng cười – À, cháu quên, lúc đấy bác bận ngủ, lay mãi không dậy.  
- Thằng lỏi... – Ông Mouri tức mình vung tay ném lon bia rỗng vừa uống xong về phía cửa. Conan lè lưỡi chạy mất.  
Đi lên bếp, đeo tạp dề, Conan đổ dầu vào chảo. Mấy bữa nay Ran đi vắng, một tay hắn lo liệu hết. May mà hắn biết chút đỉnh về nấu ăn, còn bảo hắn làm mỳ Ý, chắc hắn khóc thành sông.  
Chảo kêu xèo xèo, thơm nức mùi hành tỏi. Hắn lấy thịt bò mà Ran đã thái sẵn ra, cho vào. Đáng lẽ bữa tối là do Ran nấu, nhưng kẹt nỗi cái tên da đen ấm ớ kia qua rủ đi ăn, Ran gọi mãi mà ông già không dậy cho, vậy là tên kia năn nỉ thế nào làm cô nàng đồng ý. Mà đúng ra là việc này phải do ông bác nát rượu kia làm, nhưng ổng không những ngồi không mà còn quát hắn ầm ĩ, kêu hắn đi mà theo thằng da đen. Vậy là hắn chán nản đi nấu cơm luôn cho rảnh nợ.  
- Ây da nóng! – Mải suy nghĩ lan man, lúc được thịt, hắn thò tay ngay vào cán chảo, vậy là cái cán chảo bỏng rát kia đã lôi hắn về với thực tại. Conan vội vàng thò tay vào vòi nước, xả nước chảy ầm ầm.  
Đổ thịt ra xong, hắn bê ra bàn ăn, rồi lại quay trở vào bếp đun nồi canh, miệng làu bàu tại sao mình không đun canh cùng lúc với xào thịt.  
Bày đặt sắp xếp xong xuôi, hắn rống mồm gọi:  
- Bác Mouri, lên ăn cơm!  
- Nhóc mang cơm xuống đây! – Ông Mouri hét lên đáp trả - Sắp chiếu Youko rồi! Youko-chan!!!  
- Cháu kệ bác đấy!  
- Thằng nhãi kia, muốn ta xách dép lên đập hả?  
Conan xúc vội hai bát cơm, chất thức ăn chồng đống lên đó rồi bê xuống nhà dưới, trước khi đi không quên đậy lồng bàn. Trông hắn lúc này còn ra dáng bà nội trợ hơn cả Ran (Hơn cả Subaru nữa kìa )  
Nhác thấy bóng hắn, ông Mouri đã trợn tròn mắt:  
- Sao lại có hai bát cơm? Làm sao ta ăn hết được?  
- Bác hỏi vớ vẩn quá – Conan nguýt, kê ghế ra ngồi cạnh ông bố vợ - Bát còn lại là của cháu.  
Ông Mouri không hỏi han gì nữa. Hai bác cháu lẳng lặng xem T.V, được một lát ông Mouri lại quá khích rống ầm tên thần tượng của mình lên.

***

- Cốc nữa! Rồi cốc này anh sẽ trả! – Subaru khoái trá kêu lên.  
- Anh ơi, anh uống nhiều quá rồi đấy! – Hattori lo ngại nói, vừa nói vừa nhìn xuống túi quần mình.  
- Kệ anh! Anh trả chứ có phải cậu đâu!  
Hattori để ý thấy vừa nói mắt anh chàng vừa liếc ra sau lưng hắn. Hai mỹ nữ ngồi đó, hắn lại chả không liếc. Haibara nhìn thấy ánh mắt đó, lầm bầm:  
- Pervert!  
Dù nói nhỏ vậy nhưng Ran vẫn nghe thấy (Ôi, sao tai nàng thính như ra đa!)  
- Em vừa nói gì vậy Ai-chan? - Ran ngạc nhiên nhìn cô bé dễ thương trước mặt mình - Em biết tiếng Anh hả?  
- D-Dạ, biết chút đỉnh thôi ạ! - Haibara luống cuống. Nếu có Conan ở đấy thì về nhà "bà cụ" sẽ bị cười cho thối mũi.  
- Nào các cháu, ăn từ từ thôi chứ! - Ông tiến sĩ hoảng hồn khi thấy Genta thò tay lấy đĩa zenzai thứ 5. Ngồi bên cạnh thằng nhóc là Ayumi, con bé cũng hốt hoảng không kém, nhưng hốt hoảng là vì:  
- Genta, cậu phải để cho tớ ăn với chứ!  
Hattori bắt đầu hối hận:  
- Trời ơi, thế này thì tôi khánh kiệt!!!


	6. Chap 6: Về quê mần việc

**Chap 6: Về quê "mần việc"**

- It's over, owattanda yo  
Nani ka wo hajimeru toki nanda yo  
So lonely, soshite tomadou  
Kimi ga miataranai koto ni  
Subaru vừa đi vừa nghêu ngao hát. Hattori và ông tiến sĩ xốc nách đi hai bên nhăn nhó mặt mày.  
- Anh Subaru, anh định tra tấn em tới chết đấy hả? – Hattori thì thầm vào tai Subaru. Hắn nhăn mặt khi Subaru nấc cục một cái. – Đời anh sung sướng đầy đủ chứ "So lonely" cái gì?!  
- Cậu nói lạ, đời anh… híc… thì đầy… híc chứ có đủ đâu… híc. – Subaru nấc tong tóc.  
- Vậy là anh đang hát bài tình ca hả?  
- Tình ca cái đầu cậu ấy. – Subaru thò tay lên cốc Hattori một cái.  
Đi đằng sau Hattori là nhóm thám tử và Haibara. Bà hỏa lườm hắn chằm chặp, nhưng vì hắn đang bận xốc nách ông anh say mèm nên không để ý, chỉ cảm thấy sao bỗng dưng sống lưng hắn… lạnh toát.  
- Sao lại không phải, anh chả hát là "Đã kết thúc rồi, bây giờ đã đến lúc bắt đầu một điều gì đó mới mẻ." còn gì.  
- Đó… – Subaru lúng búng. Không biết anh chàng có ngượng không, bởi vì uống rượu quá nhiều nên giờ mặt anh thư sinh đỏ gay đỏ gắt.  
- Ờ, ta cũng nghe thấy, lại còn cả "Thật cô đơn, kể cả với con tim yếu đuối này" – Tiến sĩ Agasa ác nhơn đế thêm.  
- Đó là bài "Overture" đó! – Subaru bực mình.  
- Em thì nghi anh mượn lời ca để bày tỏ tâm tình quá. Đừng bảo là anh đang bí mật hẹn hò với cô nào mà vứt đồ cũ đấy nhá. – Hattori thúc cùi chỏ vào người Subaru.  
Nãy giờ nghe Hattori và ông tiến sĩ trêu, Subaru bực mình ghê gớm. Vậy nên anh ta hất tay ông tiến sĩ và Hattori ra, xiêu vẹo đi, chân nam đá chân chiêu (Nghe chả khác gì mấy ông bợm nhậu người Việt)  
Về tới nơi thì chỉ còn ông tiến sĩ, Haibara, hắn và Subaru. Haibara kêu bác tiến sĩ vào nhà trước, rồi quay qua lườm Hattori, giọng vẫn ngây thơ vô tội vạ:  
- Anh Hattori, ở lại chơi với em chút.  
- Chơi gì, gần nửa đêm rồi còn gì nữa em – Hattori nhíu mày, đi chơi về hắn chả minh mẫn ra được tí nào.  
- Em đã bảo là ở lại… thì cứ ở lại đi! – Haibara dằn giọng (Chết thật, kiểu này chắc anh Hattori sắp được ngửi mùi hương đồng gió nội rồi. Híc)  
Subaru đẩy hắn ra:  
- Em nó gọi thì đi đi! Lúc nào xong xuôi thì gọi anh, anh ra mở cửa cho.  
- Dạ… – Hattori nuốt nước bọt đánh ực.  
Lúc còn lại hai người, Haibara bắt đầu tra tấn hắn.  
- Tên Bourbon kia bảo "Kết thúc rồi" là đúng đấy. Tôi chuẩn bị kết thúc cậu đây! Chỉ khác mỗi cái là… KHÔNG CÓ KHỞI ĐẦU MỚI ĐÂU!!!  
- 12 giờ đêm rồi phải để hàng xóm người ta ngủ chứ, bà chị.  
- Tôi không quan tâm. Từ ngày cái tên kia đi vắng, khu này đã mặc nhiên được coi là khu nhà ma rồi.  
- Hơ… hơ! – Hắn cố câu giờ, sống được bao nhiêu lâu thì tốt bấy nhiêu.  
- Cậu nói tình ca nghĩa là gì hả? Muốn gán ghép bậy bạ lung tung giống cái tên 4 mắt teo nhỏ kia hả?  
- Ơ  
- Lại còn cô này, cô kia, rồi còn cả đồ cũ nữa. Cậu có muốn chết không?  
- Ơ kìa, tôi nói thế thôi, làm gì mà sồn sồn lên thế?  
- Còn cả…  
Hattori thấy có nguy cơ rằng hắn sắp bị một cơn bão cấp 12 đổ bộ lên đầu, vội vàng tìm đường cáo lui  
- Thôi, buồn ngủ lắm rồi, có gì mai nói chuyện tiếp! Chào bà chị!  
Hắn vội vàng dông sang phía nhà của Kudou, trèo cửa vào, miệng lẩm bẩm:  
- Ông anh say mèm thế rồi, có gọi đến tết Công Gô cũng không thấy đâu.  
Vào nhà, hắn đóng cửa rồi chui ngay vào phòng tắm. Nói chuyện với bà hỏa có mỗi một tẹo như vậy mà hắn đã mồ hôi đầm đìa.  
Tắm rửa xong, hắn mò lên gác. Nhưng đến nơi thì đã thấy Subaru tháo giày nằm chỏng gọng trên giường từ hồi nào, vậy là hắn bê một cái chăn xuống ghế sofa và đánh một giấc ở đấy. Vậy là chả cần Subaru đuổi (anh ta định đuổi đấy Cool)

***

Lúc Ran về nhà, ông Mouri vẫn còn vắt chân lên bàn, T.V bật, mở loa ầm ầm. Còn mỗi ông Mouri thức, Conan thì không hứng thú gì Youko, chỉ đợi xem mỗi Samonji vậy mà mãi không chiếu, vậy là hắn lăn ra ngủ lúc nào không hay. Ông Mouri nghe thấy "ầm" một cái cũng không thèm quay lại nhìn. Cái tiếng ầm đó là tiếng đầu Conan đập xuống bàn, giờ đầu hắn đã u lên một cục tướng.  
Ran nhấc thằng bé lên, định bế vào giường thì nhìn thấy cục u. Vậy là cô nàng hét ầm:  
- Bố!!!  
- Cái gì thế? – Ông Mouri nửa tỉnh nửa mơ quay ra hỏi  
- Bố để em thế này mà vẫn thản nhiên xem T.V được à? Bố tắt ngay cái chương trình ấy rồi vào ngủ đi cho con nhờ!  
- Con gái thế đấy hả, đi chơi bạc mặt ra mới về, giờ lại còn hỗn với bố.  
Ran lẳng lặng đặt Conan xuống ghế sofa, rồi quay lại bàn và…  
RẦM!!!  
Nắm tay uy lực của cô nàng nện thẳng xuống bàn, méo cạnh. Ông Mouri hoảng hồn đứng lên.  
- Xem ra bây giờ chỉ có Eri trị được con.  
- Chuyện đấy không liên quan đến bố, cũng chẳng liên quan đến ai cả.  
Cái đó gọi là bạo lực gia đình, đúng không nhỉ  
Hai bố con cãi nhau mà không biết Conan đã tỉnh từ lúc nào, nhưng hắn vẫn làm cái mặt ngây thơ giả ngủ, bụng tức thằng da đen Hattori không để đâu cho hết. Hắn nghĩ thầm:  
- Tên kia, ngày mai nhà ngươi đừng có hòng ở lại đất Tokyo này nữa.  
Sáng hôm sau.  
- Anh Subaru, em đi mua báo đây! – Hattori gọi  
- Ờ, mua cả tờ Shounen Sunday cho anh nữa nhá!  
- Mua làm chi? – Hắn thắc mắc  
- Đọc manga! – Subaru thản nhiên  
- Trời đất, mấy tuổi rồi mà còn đọc manga?  
Nói vậy nhưng Hattori vẫn tuôn ra đường.  
Về tới nơi, hắn vứt tờ Shounen Sunday cho Subaru rồi gác chân lên bàn đọc tờ tin tức. Nhưng khi vừa mới mở trang đầu ra, suýt nữa hắn ngã chỏng gọng ra sàn.  
Ngay trang nhất là mặt một tay râu kẽm, cùng với nó là hàng tít: "Nghi phạm giết người tại Kyoto." Chưa kịp hoàn hồn thì điện thoại của hắn reo.  
- Hattori đây?  
- Heiji-niichan hả? Anh đã đọc vụ giết người tại Kyoto chưa?  
- Ờ, rồi…  
- Rồi thì về phá án đi!  
Hattori nhăn mặt  
- Ê này…  
- Đúng rồi đó, bảo thằng Negroid đó đi đi – Tiếng ông Mouri từ xa vọng lại – Bảo nó biên biến về quê đi để cho ta còn mần việc.  
- Đúng rồi đó anh – Conan tươi hơn hớn  
- Ê…  
CẠCH!  
Hattori thở dài. Vừa định cúp máy thì lại có điện.  
- Alô?  
- Hei-chan hả?  
- Chú Otaki đấy ạ?! Có chuyện gì không chú?  
- Về gấp, vừa có án xảy ra tại Kyoto.  
- Án ạ? Chú này, không phải lại có một băng Genjibotaru thứ 2 đấy chứ?! – Hắn nhăn mặt  
- Giờ này mà còn đùa được! Về đi!  
CẠCH!!!  
Hắn thở dài thườn thượt.


	7. Chap 7: Kyoto

**Chap 7: Kyoto**

- Này, ta hỏi thật chú mày nhé – Đang đọc báo, ông Mouri ngước lên – Sao lại gọi mỗi mình ta đi là thế nào?  
- Bộ bác muốn lôi cả thằng nhóc 4 mắt lắm mồm kia đi hả? – Đang dỗi vụ tên kia đuổi khéo về quê, hắn trả lời rất thờ ơ.  
- Ờ, phải ha. – Ông Mouri thừ người ra, rồi lại chúi mũi vào tờ báo.  
Sáng vừa nhận được điện thoại, hắn chạy hộc bơ sang văn phòng ông Mouri:  
- Bác, bác!  
- Youko-chan!!! – Ông bác đang xem chương trình chiếu lại của Youko tối qua chưa xem hết.  
- Bác già DẠI GÁI! – Hattori giở ngay chiêu độc thủ ra. Quả nhiên, ông Mouri quay lại.  
- Thằng tiểu tử nhãi ranh hỉ mũi chưa sạch kia. Gọi ông có việc gì hả?  
- Cái án ở Kyoto đó. Bác có muốn đi "mần việc" không? – Hắn xỏ đểu ông bác bằng cách nhắc lại đúng cái từ ông già vừa dùng.  
- Ờ ờ, mấy hôm nay ta cũng đang rảnh (thực ra là ế chứ hổng phải rảnh)  
- Heiji-niichan… – Conan giật giật áo hắn.  
Nhìn cái mặt đáng ghét của thằng nhóc 4 mắt, Hattori gian ác đế thêm.  
- Xin nhấn mạnh là chỉ mời bác Mouri thôi nhá. Hai chị em Ran ở nhà chăm nhau nha!  
Trong khi ông Mouri đờ mặt ra khó hiểu thì Conan kéo giật Hattori xuống.  
- Tên thổ dân kia, sao mọi lần kéo tôi đi mà lần này không kéo.  
- Mọi lần là cậu bám theo tôi chứ tôi đâu có kéo cậu.  
- Cậu lôi tôi đi chứ!  
- Cậu bám theo tôi chứ!  
- Cậu lôi!  
- Cậu bám!  
Hai tên thám tử gườm gườm ngó nhau. Ran chỉ biết cười trừ… thông cảm khi thấy hai đứa lườm nhau (hai anh em nó cãi nhau lần này đâu phải lần đầu).  
- Nói tóm lại là em ở nhà, đi theo bọn anh chỉ tổ mệt người.  
Hattori nói với bộ mặt thản nhiên mà Conan tưởng như có ngôi sao quả tạ vừa bổ xuống đầu. Còn Hattori thì vẫn nhơn nhơn tiếp tục:  
- Ngồi mà ca tình ca cho bạn nghe nhé nhóc. Ca bài này nè: Yume no naka de kimi ni sasayaita Itsuka kanarazu mukae ni yuku yo Everlasting luv!!!  
- Này, ông chọc quê tôi đó hả? – Conan nhăn mặt – Tình yêu kéo dài mãi, thế là có ý gì hả?  
- "Một ngày nào đó anh sẽ quay về bên em!" – Hắn tiếp tục giỡn thằng nhóc 4 mắt.  
- "Một ngày nào đó"? – Conan đờ mặt ra  
- "Tình yêu kéo dài mãi, giống một thế giới đi quanh như mê cung, tình cảm anh dành cho em sẽ không bao giờ thay đổi, tình yêu kéo dài mãi, dù anh chưa bao giờ nói được điều đó nhưng em luôn là người duy nhất anh yêu"  
- Chà, Hattori hát hay ghê, sao bấy lâu nay cứ giấu tài vậy? – Ran vỗ tay  
- Hay cái con khỉ – Ông Mouri hứ một cái lúc đứng lên thắt cà vạt.  
- Ê ê… – Conan nhăn mặt  
- "Tình yêu kéo dài mãi, nếu điều ước của anh có thể thành sự thật dù chỉ một lần, anh ước sẽ được quay trở về bên em… để hai ta sẽ được ở mãi bên nhau khi mọi bí ẩn đã được giải đáp. Anh sẽ không bao giờ buông tay em đâu." – Được Ran khen, Hattori càng hát hăng tợn.  
Nghe đến đây thì Conan hết chịu nổi. Hắn hét ầm:  
- Đồ ba que, nhà ngươi được đấy. Đã thế ta không thèm.  
- Conan, sao lại hỗn với anh thế? – Ran nạt thằng nhóc.  
- Em chứ anh cái khỉ mốc á! – Conan quên biến mất việc mình vẫn còn là một thằng nhóc cấp 1, rống mồm lên. Vậy là Ran đuổi thằng nhóc lên phòng, cấm cửa 2 tiếng.  
Ngồi xuống đệm, thằng nhóc kêu ca ầm ỹ:  
- Tên N kia, rồi có ngày ngươi sẽ biết tay ông!!!  
Giờ lên tàu ngồi nghĩ lại, Hattori thấy mình hơi quá đáng. Nhưng giờ hắn hổng biết xin lỗi thằng bạn bằng cách nào nữa. Chắc là ca bài: "Hai ta chia tay nhau" Ế, mà làm gì có bài đó nhỉ?! cyclops  
- Ga Kyoto, đã đến ga Kyoto. Mời hành khách đi Kyoto xuống ga.  
- Đến rồi bá… – Hắn đang nói nửa chừng, quay sang thì thấy ông già đã ngủ từ đời tám hoánh nào rồi.  
- Hết nhậu đến ngủ, hết ngủ đến Youko, hèn gì bị vợ bỏ. – Hattori lắc đầu.  
Rồi lấy hết sức bình sinh, hắn lấy tờ báo đã bị cuộn lại và đập lên đầu ông bác (Cơ hội ngàn năm có một lại chả không đập )  
- Á, Eri! Về rồi hả em? – Ông Mouri hốt hoảng (Ngày xưa bị vợ đập ghê quá, giờ thành nếp Suspect)  
- Không có đâu bác ơi! Bác làm ơn nhấc xác dậy cho, đến ga rồi.  
- À, ờ.  
Ra đến cổng ga đã có người đợi hắn ở đó.  
- A, chú Otaki!  
- Hei-chan. Đến sớm quá nhỉ – Otaki đang nói chuyện với Hattori, nhìn thấy ông bác già đi cạnh hắn liền hốt hoảng:  
- Trời ơi, Hei-chan, chụp ngay cái mũ lên đầu ông thám tử đi! Cần thiết thì lấy dao cạo của chú cạo phéng cái bộ râu kẽm kia đi, mau lên!  
Hắn chưa kịp có phản ứng thì cả đội cảnh sát đã xúm lại:  
- Kia kìa, cậu Hattori bắt được hung thủ rồi, lại bắt hắn mau lên!!!  
Ông Mouri hoảng hồn chạy mất dép, còn lại hắn và sĩ quan Otaki phải chặn cả nhóm lại, vừa chặn vừa la ầm lên rằng đó là thám tử Mouri thì họ mới ngừng.  
- Trời ơi, cướp!!! – Một giọng phụ nữ hét giật.  
- Bác, chặn đường nó lại! – Hắn hét lên, tay giật cái dùi cui của viên cảnh sát đứng gần nhất, hai tay đỡ cán như đang cầm thanh shinai rồi lao về phía tên cướp.  
Ông Mouri nãy bị đuổi còn chưa kịp hoàn hồn, giờ lại nghe hắn kêu bắt cướp, ổng lớ nga lớ ngớ, vậy là để cho tên cướp đường đẩy thẳng một phát vào vai. Thật xui cho ông Mouri nhà ta là vừa lúc đó Hattori cũng trờ tới và vung dùi cui…  
BỘP!  
Rủi thay, thay shinai tạm thời của Hattori không chạm tới tên cướp mà lại tặng ông Mouri một cục u to đùng. Vậy là ông già… lăn đùng ra đất.  
Đuổi một hồi, Hattori bỗng phát hiện ra rằng cái tên cướp đường đằng trước mặt mình chính là tên nghi phạm giết người. Hắn bắt đầu than:  
- Biết thế đưa Kudou đi theo, hắn sút cho một phát là khỏi phải đuổi mất công thế này.  
Nhắc đến Kudou, hắn mới nhớ ra mình đang có một thứ hiệu quả không kém gì cú sút của tên 4 mắt. Hattori đứng lại, chùng gối xuống và….  
VÈO!  
Cái dùi cui bay đến, đập trúng đầu tên tội phạm. Hắn lăn quay ra đường.  
- A ha, thế mới bõ công ta đi học bóng chày lâu nay chứ! – Hắn tự hào  
Hattori tiến đến, nhặt cái túi lên, vừa lúc cảnh sát và nạn nhân ban nãy chạy tới. Hắn cầm cái túi, quay lại:  
- Của chị đâ… – Hattori không nói được hết câu, ngó sững người đứng trước mặt hắn.  
Ngó là phải, cứ như hắn với người đó có duyên tiền kiếp ấy. Người đứng trước mặt hắn chính là Chika Suzu. Ngày trước hắn đã nghĩ chị là mối tình đầu của hắn.  
- Ồ, lại là em hả? – Suzu reo lên khi nhận ra hắn.  
- Ơ, chị… Chika Suzu. Lâu lắm không gặp! – Hắn gãi đầu.  
- Em đi đâu đây?  
- Dạ, em xuống giúp người ta phá án. Nhưng mà nghi phạm khai hết rồi nên em chỉ giúp đi bắt thôi.  
Hắn không dám nói cho cô chị hơn hắn 2 tuổi rằng kẻ vừa giật túi xách của cô chính là tên giết người ở Kyoto. Mà gặp lại Chika sao bỗng dưng hắn thấy lòng xôn xao lạ. Hắn tự hỏi mình có mấy lòng, một hay hai mà lại để ý cùng lúc 2 người.  
Để tránh cái thứ ý nghĩ quái quỷ vừa xuất hiện trong đầu, hắn cáo lui:  
- Dạ, hung thủ bị bắt rồi, em về nhé chị!  
- Ừ, chừng nào rảnh dắt các bạn xuống chơi với chị nhé – Suzu vẫn hồn nhiên – Tạm biệt em!  
Trên đường quay lại ga, hắn mới phát hiện ra cả đống cảnh sát túm tụm trong một con ngõ nhỏ, ông Mouri và Otaki đứng đầu tiên, tay hai người bịt mồm hung thủ. Hiểu ngay vừa mới có chuyện gì, hắn hét ầm:  
- Bộ hết chuyện để làm rồi sao mà mấy người theo dõi tôi hả?

***

- Conan, cho chị vào được không? – Ran gõ cửa. Conan từ lúc bị đuổi lên phòng thì tức mình khóa trái cửa.  
Gọi lần đầu không thấy trả lời, Ran gõ cửa lần nữa. Conan nghe được, hắn biết không mau mau chóng chóng mà mở cửa ra là Ran sẽ tung cước vào cửa đến lúc nào nó bật tung ra thì thôi. Vậy là hắn vội vàng chạy ra mở.  
- Chị Ran. – Hắn nói bằng giọng ỉu xìu.  
- Chị cũng không muốn phạt em đâu. Nhưng sao ban nãy em hỗn vậy Conan?  
- Em không có dám hỗn đâu. Tại anh Heiji hết chứ bộ! – Conan vùng vằng.  
- Ý em là Hattori-kun gán ghép em với Haibara hả?  
- Không đâu, ảnh gán em với c… – Suýt nữa Conan buột mồm nói chữ "chị", may mà hắn kềm lại được.  
Ran đâu có biết điều đó, vậy nên khi thấy Conan ngừng lại, cô nàng không hỏi nữa mà đứng lên nói:  
- Thôi 6 giờ rồi, hai chị em mình đi tắm nào!  
- H… Ha… Hai chị em mình?! – Conan lắp bắp.  
- Ừ, em không muốn hả?  
- Ơ… dạ… không… à có… à… – Mỗi lần Ran mời đi tắm chung là Conan ngượng đỏ cả mặt và biến thành một con gà chính cống.  
- Vậy thì em xuống trước đi! – Ran vui vẻ – Tắm xong mọi chuyện bực mình sẽ trôi theo làn nước đi hết thôi. Thế nhé!  
Lúc chỉ còn một mình, Conan bắt đầu than:  
- Cậu chả hiểu tớ gì cả! Cậu muốn mời tớ vào chỗ chết sao hả Ran?  
Rồi hắn lấy quần áo, không ăn nói dông dài nữa. Rồi một ngày nào đó, hắn sẽ lại trở lại hình dạng của một cậu học sinh trung học, quay về, và rồi ngày đó Conan sẽ biến mất. Nhưng những lúc thế này hắn lại chả muốn điều đó xảy ra chút nào. Thiệt đúng là đồ dại gái.  
- Mình chỉ hi vọng từ giờ đến lúc đó thiên nhiên chưa sinh ra loại bão nào mạnh hơn bão cấp 12! – Conan thở dài lúc bước xuống phòng tắm.  
Hắn cẩn thận xả nước đầy bồn rồi chui vào trước. Gì chứ để Ran nhìn thấy thì ngượng lắm lắm, rồi sau này lấy đâu ra tư cách để ở rể đây?!


	8. Chap 8: Trở lại cố hương

**Chap 8: Trở lại cố hương**

- Yoshitsune… bước qua làn tuyết trắng… – Hattori vừa đi vừa hát, bần thần nghĩ lại về vụ án Genjibotaru tại Kyoto, nghĩ cả về mối tình đầu của hắn  
Một ngày gió lộng, cậu bé 8 tuổi Hattori ngồi sau những thanh chắn gỗ của một ngôi chùa, mắt ngơ ngác nhìn xuống sân. Bên gốc anh đào, một cô bé mặc bộ kimono, tết tóc hai bên đang đứng chơi bóng, vừa chơi vừa hát bài hát Temari. Cảnh đẹp mê hồn, cậu bé không thể nào rời mắt khỏi gốc cây anh đào. Nhưng chỉ một cơn gió thoảng qua mà cô bé đã biến mất. Hattori chạy xuống  
dưới gốc cây anh đào, cố gắng tìm kiếm cô bé trong vô vọng…  
Và rồi đùng một cái, Hattori biết được cô bé ngày xưa chính là cô bạn thuở nhỏ của hắn. Lúc đó, hắn thực sự xúc động, và chỉ biết nói một câu: "Cuối cùng thì mình cũng gặp được cô ấy!"  
Gạt bỏ những suy nghĩ đó ra khỏi đầu, hắn rảo bước về phía nhà mình. Nhưng càng tới gần, hắn càng có cảm giác bất an.  
Đi thêm một lúc nữa, hắn túa mồ hôi hột.  
Đi thêm một đoạn nữa, hắn lờ mờ nhìn thấy có ai đó đang đứng trước cửa nhà hắn.  
Đi tới gần hơn thì hắn hoảng hồn vì vừa nhận ra cái bóng đang đứng ám nhà hắn là ai.  
- K… Kaz… Kazuha!  
- Heiji! – Ở Tokyo sắp có bão thì ở Osaka chuẩn bị có sóng thần.  
- Cậu… về lúc nào thế?  
- Tôi vừa về đây! Thế còn cậu đi đâu mấy hôm rồi? HẢ?  
- Lên Tokyo! Ở đây hổng có ai tán phét buôn chuyện. – Hắn tỉnh bơ trả lời.  
- Vậy là cậu lên tán phét với Ran. – Càng nói Kazuha càng ghê, sát khí ngùn ngụt.  
Hattori ngó bà già chằm chằm.  
- Ghen vớ ghen vẩn, Ran có người yêu rồi, tán phét để vào viện đếm hoa à?  
- Sao lại đếm hoa? – Kazuha ngơ ngác.  
- Người ta vào tù đếm lịch thì vào viện đếm hoa chứ sao – Hattori cợt nhả – Trong viện nhìn ra cửa sổ chỉ thấy mỗi hoa thôi mà!  
Kazuha xắn tay áo:  
- Heiji!  
- Ấy, đừng dùng đòn Nikkyo! Đừng bẻ tay!  
- Siêu ghê nhỉ! – Kazuha sau khi xắn tay áo thì… thò tay vào túi quần – Cậu đi làm thầy bói là hợp lắm đó, chả cần làm thám tử đâu, vừa mệt vừa rớt mùng tơi.  
Hattori nhăn mặt  
- Thiệt đúng là, vừa từ lò mổ về đã phải chui vào nhà tắm xông hơi rồi.  
- Lò mổ là sao? – Kazuha nhìn tên da đen  
- Ông bác Mouri đó – Hắn gãi đầu – Tớ mời ổng lên Kyoto phá án, nhưng kẹt một nỗi trông ổng giống nghi phạm quá, bị cảnh sát đuổi cho té khói. Vậy là lúc về ổng đem ánh mắt của "Jack phanh thây" ra nhìn tớ! Lúc đó tớ tưởng tớ chết tới nơi rồi chứ!  
- Tớ mong bác ấy băm nát cậu ra luôn – Kazuha hứ một tiếng – Lúc nào cũng án với mạng, chả để dành thời gian đi chơi được với bạn một hôm. (Ủa, tưởng phải bảo "bạn gái" chứ nhỉ?)  
Trong lúc đó, tại Tokyo.  
Cơn bão khủng khiếp vẫn chưa về tới nơi. Ran và Conan ngây thơ đi tắm (Ran thì ngây thơ nhưng Conan thì chưa chắc.) Lúc chị Ran đi vào hắn vội vàng quay mặt vào tường rồi còn cẩn thận đưa tay… bịt mắt, bụng rủa thầm sao khi nãy mình không ở quách trên phòng cho nó xong!  
Ngồi trên phòng đợi đến giờ ăn cơm, Conan bực mình không thể tả. "Ai đời một học sinh cấp 3 lại để cho bạn nấu cơm hầu mình bao giờ!" Hắn nghĩ thầm (Anh Shin với chị Kaz lắm chuyện quá đi, bạn gái thì nói đại nó là bạn gái đi cho rồi!)  
- Bực nhất là không biết đến bao giờ mình mới có cơ hội lật mặt băng áo đen cho êm chuyện, được trở lại làm một cậu học sinh cấp 3 hồn nhiên trong sáng đây(chả thấy anh hồn nhiên tí ti ông cụ nào hết á) – Conan lèm bèm, bỗng thấy ngạc nhiên vì hôm nay mình ăn nói… văn vẻ quá cỡ.  
Và cũng thật khó chịu khi không thể bày tỏ được lòng mình qua chính con người thật, chính giọng nói thật của mình. Chỉ có 3 chữ thôi mà đã dềnh dang đến gần một năm rồi. "Nếu để đợi thêm thì chắc Ran bỏ mình mà ra đi quá!" – Conan nghĩ mà muốn khóc.  
Chưa kịp nghĩ ngợi gì thêm, hắn đã nghe rầm một cái ở nhà dưới. Vậy là cuối cùng cơn bão cũng đã đổ bộ lên nhà. Nhưng chàng thám tử của chúng ta thì lại chẳng hay là nhà sắp bị bão phá nát, vậy là chàng lơn tơn chạy xuống văn phòng ông Mouri.  
- Bác, bác về rồi hả bác? Có gì hay không bác? Hung thủ là ai thế bác? Bác có bắt được hắn không bác? Anh Heij có…  
Vừa mới về đến nhà, mệt bở hơi tai, nay lại nghe thằng nhóc bám càng chạm vào vết thương lòng của mình, ông Mouri cáu quá gầm lên:  
- Thằng nhãi ranh kia, biến khuất mắt ông ngay. Mi muốn biết thì đi mà hỏi thằng anh quý hóa của mi ấy!  
Ông Mouri tức mình nện cái ruỳnh xuống bàn, tưởng tượng đó là thằng da đen đáng chết.  
Conan vội vàng dông thẳng lên phòng.  
Ngồi lên giường, hắn bấm máy gọi cho tên thổ dân:  
- Hattori!  
- Ơi?  
- Cậu làm gì bác già thế?  
- Chả làm gì cả – Hattori nhơn nhơn. Rồi nghĩ lại thế nào, hắn khai – Trừ việc tặng ông bác một dùi vào đầu.  
- Thế mà nói là không có gì, cậu dám…  
- À – Hattori đánh trống lảng – Sáng nay lúc tớ vừa đi thì thấy Ran từ một cửa hàng đi ra, hai tay xách hai cái túi…  
- Túi gì cơ? – Conan giật thót  
- Sao tớ biết được, đi mà hỏi vợ cậu ấy. Thế nhé, tạm biệt!  
- Oi, alô? OI!


	9. Chap 9: Kudou xuất hiện

**Chap 9: Kudou xuất hiện**

Sở dĩ chàng thám tử nhà ta phải vội vàng cúp máy sớm là vì sóng thần vừa đổ ập vào phòng:  
- Heiji, cậu được lắm! – Kazuha gầm gừ  
- Được… cái gì? – Hắn ngơ ngác  
- Cái đồ háo sắc. Ran đi qua sao lại phải nhìn? Vậy mà còn làm bộ làm tịch bảo mình sắp đi bệnh viện.  
- Thì đi viện chứ sao không đi viện?  
- Thôi đừng có giỡn nữa – Kazuha mặt mày tím tái – Tên nào vừa bảo nhìn thấy Ran thế nhỉ? Không để ý thì ai thấy được?  
Hattori nhăn mặt  
- Cậu chả hiểu cái gì hết. Giờ là tháng 5 rồi. Ngày mùng 3 tháng 5 rồi. Mai sinh nhật tên thám tử miền Đông đó. Tớ nghĩ đó là quà tặng hắn.  
- Cái gì? – Kazuha lập tức nghệt mặt ra – Ý cậu là Kudou-kun ấy hả?  
- Ờ! Mà cậu cũng mau mau lẹ lẹ giúp tớ nghĩ xem nên tặng hắn cái gì đi!  
- Xí, cậu tự đi mà nghĩ. – Kazuha quay ngoắt 180 độ – Tớ về! Tạm biệt!  
Kazuha đi, để mặc tên da đen ngồi một mình trong phòng. Vậy là cô nàng lại vô tình tạo điều kiện cho tên da đen nghĩ lung tung.  
Hattori cũng không hiểu sao tự dưng mình lại nghĩ đến sinh nhật tên thám tử 4 mắt đó. Mà lại còn đòi tặng quà hắn nữa. Thật là điên hết mức, không khéo lúc mang quà đến tặng hắn lại tát cho lật mặt lên, can cái tội…  
- Thôi! – Hắn nằm ngửa trên giường – Ngủ, hắn có người lo cho rồi, còn mình thì liều liệu đi lo chuyện bà hỏa của mình kìa.  
Úp cái gối lên mặt, Hattori chìm vào giấc ngủ, quên luôn chuyện tắt đèn (Thật là lãng phí quá mức, sau này liều liệu móc quỹ đen ra giả đó! Nói là phải nghe!)  
Hattori ngủ quá sớm, chắc "chàng" muốn quên vụ gặp Chika Suzu hồi sáng. Lúc hắn lên giường là mới có 5 giờ. Bằng giờ đó, Kazuha nhận được điện thoại của Ran.  
- Kazuha nghe?  
- Kazuha-chan đấy hả? – Giọng Ran mừng "như bắt được chồng" (Sau này nghe Kaz bảo thế)  
- Ran-chan?  
- Mấy hôm rồi cậu đi đâu mà gửi mỗi Hattori-kun lên thế?  
- À, chuyện đó… Tớ đi biển! – Kazuha cố gắng kìm để không… gầm lên.  
- Ủa, bình thường hai người vẫn đi cùng nhau mà? – Ran ngạc nhiên  
- À, tớ… giả bộ đi trước xem thế nào – Kazuha bắt đầu đỏ mặt – Ai dè hắn bỏ về nhà rồi gói ghém hành lý chạy lên Tokyo. Vậy là tớ đi một mình  
Ran buồn cười lắm nhưng không dám cười, sợ Kazuha tức mình cúp máy là xong.  
- Vậy Ran-chan gọi cho tớ có chuyện gì vậy?  
- À, tớ muốn mời Kazuha lên Tokyo.  
- Ủa, sao vậy?  
- À, mai là…  
- Là sinh nhật con người đặc biệt phải không? – Kazuha cười hi hi ngắt lời  
- Ơ… – May cho Ran là Kaz không ở đó để thấy cô nàng đỏ mặt.  
Kazuha lại cười  
- Tớ biết rồi, mai khoảng 10 giờ sáng tớ lên  
- À Kazuha này…  
Ran chưa kịp nói hết câu thì…  
- Kazuha-neechan! Heiji-niichan có đó không ạ? – Conan giật lấy cái máy  
- Conan-kun đó hả? Tên thổ dân đó vừa về là lăn ra ngủ rồi. Có gì không em?  
- Dạ, ngày mai chị kéo anh ấy lên đây lần nữa nhé! – Conan tươi hơn hớn, nhưng không ai ngờ hắn đang nghĩ ra một âm mưu… k… k… ("K" gì tí nói sau)  
- Lại nữa sao em?  
- Dạ vâng! Có hai anh chị đến chơi mới vui, mỗi anh Heiji đi thì chán ốm.  
- Ừ đúng đấy – Ran chen ngang – Cậu nhớ lôi cả Hattori-kun đến nhé ("Lôi"? Gì mà bạo lực thế?)  
- Dạ đúng rồi đấy chị ơi! Ảnh không đi chị cứ thẳng tay trừng trị. – Conan gian ác "chia rẽ nội bộ".  
- À… ừ…  
- Vậy thế nhé, hẹn gặp lại ngày mai, Kazuha-chan!  
Kazuha nghe tiếng cúp máy mà thở dài  
- Lôi hắn đi nữa làm gì nhỉ?  
Tokyo.  
Conan tí tởn chạy đến chỗ Ran lúc vừa gọi điện xong  
- Chị Ran ơi chị Ran…  
Rồi hắn giả bộ ngây thơ lúc nhìn thấy cái túi trên tay Ran  
- Cái gì thế hả chị?  
- À, một món quà đặc biệt cho ngày mai ấy mà – Ran đỏ mặt và đương nhiên tên nhóc láu cá mang tên Conan không bỏ qua chuyện đó  
- A a a, chị đỏ mặt rồi.  
Rồi hắn gian mãnh hỏi  
- Có phải là cho Shinichi-niichan không hả chị?  
Hết đường chối, Ran gật đầu:  
- Ừ, mai là sinh nhật anh Shinichi đó em! Lát nữa chị gọi cho anh ấy. Chiều chị vừa đi mua quà cùng Sonoko này.  
- Chị này… không phải lại áo len đỏ nữa đấy chứ? – Conan nhăn hí.  
- Len đỏ sao được mà len đỏ. – Ran nạt – Để chị bật mí cho em nhé, thứ này là thứ cậu ấy rất thích.  
- Rất thích ấy ạ? – Conan đờ mặt ra.  
- Ừ.  
Ngâm ngợi một lúc, Conan xin phép dông thẳng lên phòng, cố gắng nặn óc ra xem món quà bí ẩn đó là cái gì (Bé ơi, đừng cố quá nhé!)  
- Đấy là cái gì, đấy là cái gì đấy là cái gì? – Hắn nằm vật ra giường, nghĩ muốn nát óc – Hổng lẽ Ran định tặng mình… Sherlock Holmes?  
Hắn đâu có biết, trong hai cái túi đó, một đựng cái cà vạt mới còn cái túi thứ 2 chứa đầy bột, mấy hộp hương trái cây và đủ thứ khác nữa.  
Sáng hôm sau  
Ran và Conan ra đứng đợi tại sân ga. Conan ngáp ngắn ngáp dài (tối qua nghĩ xem Ran định tặng cái gì mà mãi không ra. Tội nghiệp.)  
Tàu vào ga. Chả cần tìm kiếm lâu, Conan đã thấy cái bản mặt đen như sắt của Hattori. Lúc này anh chàng đang đứng gần chỗ toa năm, ngáp 1 cái (can tội ngủ sớm nên đêm không ngủ được) Hắn đang đứng chờ Kazuha lấy hành lý. Mà có mỗi một cái bọc thôi, sao lâu dzậy trời?  
- A, Kazuha-chan!  
- Ran-chan! Lâu lắm không gặp cậu!  
Hai cô nương đứng tíu tít với nhau. Trong khi đó, hai chàng đứng riêng một góc.  
- Này, cậu lại gọi tớ lên đây rồi. Có chuyện gì hả?  
- Lại đâu mà lại, lần trước tự cậu mò lên đây đấy chứ  
- Lần trước cái gì, mới hôm qua chứ đâu. – Hattori ngáp thêm cái nữa – Vừa về đã nghe lệnh triệu tập khẩn cấp của cậu.  
- Lệnh triệu tập khẩn cấp? Vậy tớ là tướng cậu là quân? – Conan ranh mãnh  
- Lạy ông, ông cho con thở tí nào – Biết mình vừa bị hớ, Hattori đánh trống lảng.  
Hattori đâu biết hắn đã làm quá nhiều người mất lòng. Ngay cả Conan cũng vậy. Giờ chắc chỉ còn mỗi Kazuha là hắn có thể tin tưởng được.  
Đợi cho hắn thở một lát, Conan hỏi:  
- Ê Hattori?  
- Sao?  
- Nghe này, hôm qua ấy…  
- Hôm qua sao?  
- Cái túi Ran cầm ấy…  
- Cái túi Ran cầm sao? Úp úp mở mở hoài! – Hattori nóng nảy.  
- Là… quà sinh nhật tớ. Vậy mà hôm qua cứ làm tớ tưởng Ran đi mua đồ cho ai! – Conan bực tức gầm vào tai Hattori.  
Hattori đưa tay lên… xoa đầu thằng nhóc  
- Tưởng gì, có mỗi thế thôi mà làm tớ muốn thủng màng nhĩ.  
- À này…  
- Trời ơi cái gì nữa đây?  
- Không biết cô ấy định tặng tớ cái gì nhỉ. Cô ấy bảo đó là thứ tớ rất thích.  
- Chuyện đó phải hỏi cậu chứ sao lại hỏi tớ. Mà hỏi cậu không được thì bắc thang ra  
Conan không hiểu gì cả  
- Bắc thang ra để làm gì?  
- Để hỏi trời – Hattori ranh ma nói – Hỏi rằng trời ơi, bạn gái tôi định tặng tôi cái gì vậy nè, sao tôi không biết gì hết á?  
- Này, cậu có muốn tôi đập cậu không hả? Đồ chết toi!  
- Ăn nói bậy bạ, tớ chưa tới số đâu! Há há há!  
Conan nghe hắn đùa dai, tức không chịu được.  
Rồi hắn nghĩ ra một đòn trả thù còn lợi hại hơn nói miệng.  
Nhưng trước khi hắn kịp đề xuất kế hoạch với Ran (gián tiếp thui!) thì…  
Một người xuất hiện.  
Và tất cả mọi người sững sờ.  
Conan và Hattori há hốc miệng không nói được câu nào.  
Ran và Kazuha thì chỉ biết nhìn chăm chăm vào người đó.  
Không thể tin được. Người đứng đó chính là… Kudou Shinichi! Và hắn thì đang đứng dựa lưng vào một cây cột chống nhà ga, nở một nụ cười về phía 4 đứa.  
Conan lắp bắp:  
- K-Ka-Ka-Kai-Kaito-Kaitou…  
- Trời đất, tên này chui từ đâu ra vậy trời? – Hattori cũng tối sầm mặt mày, bỗng dưng thấy mặt đất quay mòng mòng trước mắt.  
- Kudou-kun? – Kazuha kinh ngạc  
- Shinichi? – Ran mở to mắt  
Shinichi nhẹ nhàng tiến tới rồi… cười:  
- Cậu định ăn tiệc lẻ sao Ran? Hôm nay sinh nhật tớ mà cậu chả nói năng gì thế?  
- Tớ… tớ định…  
- Thôi, khỏi, tớ biết rồi – Shinichi giả bộ nghiêm trang rồi lại nhe răng ra cười – Cậu định đến lúc chuẩn bị xong hết thì gọi tớ chứ gì?  
- A… ơ… – Ran vẫn chưa định thần được  
- Có gì mà cậu ngạc nhiên vậy Ran? – Tên Shinichi kia vẫn thản nhiên – Tớ tưởng hôm nay cậu định làm tớ ngạc nhiên chứ?  
Conan tức điên:  
- Đồ… đồ… đồ… ĐỒ GIẢ…  
Chưa kịp nói hết câu thì Hattori đã vội vàng thò tay ra bịt miệng hắn.  
- Im! Đã có ai biế cậu là Kudou Shinichi đâu! – Hattori gằn giọng với hắn  
- Buông cái tay ra! – Conan tức mình vùng vẫy.  
- Ờ, thì buông.  
Tên đểu giả Shinichi vỗ tay  
- Thôi, bọn mình về văn phòng bác Mouri nào. Tớ đói ngấu rồi, giờ tớ có thể nuốt nguyên một con bò đó!  
- Ăn nói lỗ mãng – Conan hằm hè – Tôi có bao giờ nói cái kiểu đấy đâu.  
Nói vậy nhưng chân hắn vẫn phải bước theo, không bước thì hắn thành trẻ lạc mất!  
Lúc đi ngang qua "Shinichi", tên đểu giả dúi vào tay cậu nhóc một tờ giấy  
"Coi như lần này tôi cứu cậu nhé. Một lần nữa cậu không về thì cô ấy gọi cảnh sát đi lùng cậu đấy. Rồi đến lúc đó chuyện sẽ vỡ lở, rằng cậu chẳng có đi phá án iếc chi hết, đài báo đâu có đăng tin."  
Conan hầm hầm  
- Đồ chết giẫm, cứ đợi đấy, nhà ngươi đâu có biết nhiều về ta!  
Còn Ran thì băn khoăn:  
- Sao hôm nay Shinichi có cái lối ăn nói kỳ lạ quá vậy?


	10. Chap 10: Lại sự ra đi

**Chap 10: Lại sự ra đi**

- Ran, con làm cái gì thế? – Ông Mouri nhấc mắt ra khỏi màn hình. Rồi lúc nhìn thấy "thằng da đen chết tiệt", ông bác vùng dậy.  
- Nhóc ngươi vẫn có can đảm vác mặt đến đây hả? Biến, biến ngay về quê cho ta!  
- Bố! – Ran đang đi thì quay lại – Bố ngồi yên đi nào, con mời Hattori-kun và Kazuha-chan đến đấy! Đi thôi Conan, Shinichi!  
- C-Cái GÌ? – Ông Mouri lại đứng bật dậy lần nữa sau khi đã yên vị tại chỗ – Cái thằng chết toi đó cũng về hả?  
- Bố…  
- A, bác Mouri! Lâu lắm không gặp bác. Dạo này bác làm ăn khấm khá nhỉ? Chả bù cho – ai da! – Đang nói dở, "Shinichi" đưa tay ôm lấy chân.  
"Shinichi" cúi xuống  
- Cái gì thế hả đồ thám tử vạch lá tìm sâu?  
- Ngươi nói thế để ta chết hả. Không làm ăn khấm khá thì mấy tháng nay ta đi đâu? Đi bán bóng dạo à?  
- Ừ, đúng đấy! – Đang cay cú về vụ cái chân, "Shinichi" đáp tỉnh bơ.  
- Cái đồ… cái đồ… cái đồ…  
- Trời ơi, đồ chi? Nói mau lên! – Hattori ngứa miệng chen ngang.  
- Anh im đi, Heij-niichan! Chị Kazuha ơi, anh Heiji bắt nạt em!  
Hattori hoảng hồn chạy thẳng lên phòng khách.  
Lúc chỉ còn lại hai anh em, Conan lại bắt đầu:  
- Sao lại biết Ran tổ chức sinh nhật?  
- Tôi biết nhiều thứ lắm, Tantei-kun  
- Sao nhà ngươi biết sinh nhật ta?  
- Hỏi bạn gái tôi – "Shinichi" thản nhiên – Bạn gái tôi hâm mộ cậu mà, nhưng mà bà cô này lại thù Kid đến tận xương tủy.  
- Đáng đời cái đồ tội đồ.  
- Cậu không biết tôi làm vậy để làm gì thì đừng nói vớ vẩn – "Shinichi" bực dọc  
Conan nghe vậy thì ngây người ra. Trộm… mà cũng có lý do? Sao mình không biết nhỉ (Hôm nay mi ngớ ngẩn quá đấy Conan!)  
- Conan! – Ran gọi vọng xuống – Lên đây lấy hộ chị cái này!  
- Dạ vâng!  
"Shinichi" phá ra cười sặc sụa. Conan lừ mắt để ngăn không cho hắn nói linh tinh rồi chạy 1 bước 2 bậc cầu thang đi lên gác.  
- Conan-kun, lấy hộ chị mấy hộp hương trái cây đằng kia…  
- Đây ạ… à, chị định làm gì thế chị?  
- Bánh táo và bánh chanh em à. – Ran bắt đầu lăn bột – Để xem đi bao lâu thế rồi Shinichi đã học được cách ăn bánh táo chưa?  
"Thôi chết…" Conan bắt đầu đổ mồ hôi. Hắn nhảy xuống sàn rồi phi thẳng ra cửa, đi tìm kẻ mà hắn tin là…  
- Ơ kìa Conan!  
Hắn không thèm ngoái đầu lại mà hộc tốc dốc gan chạy xuống nhà dưới, suýt nữa thì ngã lộn cổ.  
- Ê K… À nhầm, Shinichi-niichan!  
"Shinichi" quay lại:  
- Ừ, sao em?  
- Cúi xuống em nói thầm cho nghe!  
Hắn cúi xuống:  
- Gì?  
- Ran đang làm bánh táo đó! – Conan rít lên – Tôi ghét bánh táo, liệu hồn đấy, đừng có ăn! Có bánh chanh thì ăn.  
- Nhưng tôi thích ăn bánh táo!  
- Im, cậu không giúp tôi nữa thì cậu biến, tôi cũng chả thích chuyện tự dưng phải ôm một món nợ từ cậu đâu!  
- Tốt thôi! – "Shinichi" thản nhiên  
Rồi hắn quay lưng đi thẳng lên bếp. Conan vã mồ hôi. Tiếng bước chân đi càng xa tim hắn càng đập loạn xạ.  
Nhưng Conan cũng chưa đến số "con rệp" Đang lo ngay ngáy thì hắn nghe tiếng bước chân đi xuống nhà dưới.  
- Cái gì cơ? Ra ngoài chơi á? – Tiếng Hattori vang lên.  
- Ừ! Chả mấy khi Hattori-kun và Kazuha-chan tới chơi, lại đúng dịp sinh nhật Shinichi, tụi mình ra ngoài chơi cho thoải mái. – Ran vừa đi vừa nói. Lúc nhìn thấy Conan, cô nàng nở một nụ cười – Conan đi với bọn chị không?  
- Ơ dạ… đi đâu ạ? – Conan lúng búng  
- Chị cũng chưa biết.  
Nhận thấy câu trả lời quá có lợi cho mình, Conan bèn giật áo "bà chị"  
- Chị ơi chị, em muốn đi hát karaoke!  
- K-KA-KARAOKE? – Tất cả những người ở đó không hẹn mà cùng hét lên (Đương nhiên là trừ anh "Shinichi" ra)  
- Dạ, sao ạ?  
- Tớ thấy cũng được đó chứ! – "Shinichi" gục gặc rồi bẻ tay – Lâu lắm rồi chưa đi thử giọng.  
- Ơ, nhưng mà…  
- Shinichi-niichan, lát nữa anh với em song ca nhá! – Conan nhe răng cười.  
Hattori vội vàng chắp tay lại  
- Con lạy các tướng, các tướng định giết người không dao đấy hả?  
Conan lại cười  
- Hi hi, anh Heiji tự nhận mình là thuộc cấp kìa!  
- Kệ tô… kệ anh! – Hattori quay ngoắt đi chỗ khác.  
- Hổng dám kệ đâu ạ! – Conan cười hinh híc.  
Ran quay lại phía ông bố mình, từ nãy đến giờ nghe "bọn trẻ" nói chuyện mà chẳng hiểu gì (tại ông đang mải mơ đến nàng Youko (hay là vợ ổng không biết), mắt mơ mơ màng màng)  
- Bố có đi cùng không ạ?  
- Á, ớ, đi đâu? – Ông Mouri ngẩng mặt lên – Karaoke hả? Đi thì đi.  
- Dạ.  
Vậy là 10 phút sau tất cả đã có mặt trước văn phòng. Ông Mouri vẫy một cái taxi, rồi sáu người cùng đi đến quán.  
Yên vị vào chỗ xong, Conan đã nhảy như choi choi:  
- Em, cho em chọn trước!  
- Nhóc con, bỏ tay ra! – Ông Mouri lừ mắt  
- Vớ vẩn, để thằng này chọn chứ, chẳng mấy khi ta lên Tokyo mà! – Hattori hừ mũi  
- Các người thiệt tình… điên hết cả rồi hả? – "Shinichi" ngáp dài  
- Thằng nhóc con kia, mi bảo ai điên? – Ông Mouri quay sang tia cái nhìn chết chóc vào "Shinichi", phải ngang Haibara chứ không kém Suspect  
- Ơ, dạ, cháu… dạ…  
- Cho mi chết này! – Ông râu kẽm tung quả đốt ngón tay vào đầu "Shinichi"  
"Shinichi" xoa đầu còn Ran quay sang bố:  
- Bố!  
- Đáng đời – Ông Mouri ngồi xuống – Dám hỗn với người lớn hả? Mi cẩn thận cái mồm mi đấy.  
- Ha ha ha… – Hattori phá ra cười và cũng lập tức bị…  
BỐP!  
- Ui da!  
- Chú mày cũng ăn nói cho cẩn thận đó!  
Thấy nguy cơ sắp xảy ra chiến tranh thế giới lần III, hai cô nương còn lại vội vã… xua tay lia lịa:  
- Thôi thôi mọi người, bây giờ mình đừng cãi nhau nữa.  
- Đúng rồi đó, giờ chọn bài gì đấy hát đi!  
Conan giật lấy quyển list và an tọa xuống cạnh Hattori cùng "Shinichi"  
- Em đăng ký trước nhé! Em hát bài "Break"!  
Ran xám mặt:  
- Br… Break? (Lần trước nghe Conan biểu diễn Break trên sân khấu để trì hoãn cho nhóm Two-Mix đến giờ Ran vẫn còn bị… ảnh hưởng.)  
- Vâng!  
Conan nói vừa lúc nhạc vào và…  
- Mọi người bịt tai lại thôi! – Hattori phá ra cười  
"Hừ, nhà ngươi cứ đợi đó!" – Conan cười thầm! Bây giờ thì chúng ta đã rõ âm mưu của chàng thám tử là gì, đó là dùng cái giọng "tone-deaf" của chàng để tra tấn lỗ tai Hattori. Thật là một âm mưu "kà chớn".  
- "Break my lies, Kakedasu senaka wo oikakete mou ichido. SAVE MY HEART! Hontou wa matte 'ru …Dakishimete… Ima RETURN TO LOVE!"  
Đòn tra tấn của Conan công hiệu, nhưng không công hiệu với một người mà công hiệu với… tất cả mọi người. Ông Mouri vội vàng nhỏm dậy, nhưng chưa kịp lấy được cái mic thì…  
- Conan-kun, đưa mic cho anh! – "Shinichi" thản nhiên  
- Ơ…  
Nhưng trước khi Conan kịp nói thêm câu nào, "Shinichi" đã thản nhiên cầm lấy cái mic:  
- Ê, mở bài "Everlasting" đi!  
- Ơ kìa Shinichi… – Ran nhìn tên giả mạo chăm chăm – Tưởng cậu không bao giờ hát nữa cơ mà.  
- Tớ nói thế hồi nào nhỉ? – "Shinichi" tỉnh bơ – Mà kể cả có nói thì nó cũng đã là dĩ vãng rồi, tớ quên rồi!  
Rồi hắn rống mồm lên. Conan đang đắc ý thì…  
- kimi ni deae ta sono toki kara  
ichibyou zutsuga totemo daiji nanda  
itsu made mo tokirenu omoi  
Giọng ca vàng của "Shinichi" đang vang lên chẳng khác nào giọng ca vàng của Conan hồi nãy. Conan ngớ người ra, không hiểu cái gì hết.  
Hát xong, "Shinichi" đặt cái mic xuống bàn, nháy mắt với Conan:  
- Sao? Anh hát khá giống em đấy nhỉ, Conan-kun!  
- Đồ chết bầm!  
- Ấy chà, hỗn nhá! – "Shinichi" nói xong thì cúi xuống – Thám tử suốt ngày cứ "chết giẫm" với "chết bầm" với "chết toi" là không được đâu.  
- Ngươi… ngươi… – Conan có cảm tưởng hắn có thể đá bay cái bàn ngay lập tức.  
Hai tiếng sau, tiệc tàn, mọi người về. Ông Mouri lại lên taxi hộ tống Hattori và Kazuha ra ga. Conan, Ran và "Shinichi" đi bộ về nhà (đi có 15 phút nhưng ban nãy ông Mouri "lười" quá!)  
Đi được một đoạn, Ran quay sang:  
- Shinichi này…  
- Sao vậy Ran?  
- Tớ… có quà tặng cậu! – Khó khăn lắm Ran mới nói được câu vừa rồi.  
- Vậy hả, là cái gì thế? Sherlock Holmes? Akechi Kogoro? Ellery Queen? Agatha….  
- Thôi đi đồ đại ngốc! – Đang tâm tình thì bị tên "Shinichi" vô tâm vô tình vô duyên vô dáng cắt ngang, Ran bực mình nói.  
- Ủa, chứ không thì cái gì?  
- Đó, tự mở ra mà xem, đồ ngốc! – Ran chìa gói quà sang.  
Cầm cái gói, "Shinichi" quay sang nhìn Ran, nhìn gói quà, rồi lại cúi xuống nhìn Conan (mắt đang ngùn ngụt lửa hận thù). Rồi hắn quay sang Ran và nói:  
- Ran này, tớ rất vui vì món quà này, nhưng giờ… tớ chưa thể giữ được.  
- Tại sao?  
- Cậu biết đấy, hôm nay tớ đã cố dành một ngày để về đây. Công việc của tớ vẫn còn bộn bề lắm. Và, tớ cũng muốn giữ lại món quà như một kỷ niệm, nhưng thử hỏi tớ đi phơi mặt tại hiện trường án mạng suốt như vậy thì có thể làm được không?  
- Ừ… – Ran nói nhỏ.  
- Vậy nên là – "Shinichi" ngồi thụp xuống – Món quà này để cho nhóc Conan giữ nhé!  
Conan ngạc nhiên. Nhưng rồi khi "Shinichi" nháy mắt, hắn hiểu tất.  
- Dạ vâng!  
Quay sang Ran, "Shinichi" tiếp tục:  
- Bây giờ tớ phải đi gấp. Xin lỗi nhé Ran! Tạm biệt!  
- Ơ kìa…  
Nhưng khi Ran chưa kịp nói hết câu, cái bóng của Shinichi đã đi khuất vào trong ngõ tối.  
Conan cười mỉm:  
- Kid, you idiot.  
Rồi sau đó Ran và hắn cùng đi về nhà. Tối hôm đó, hai chị em ngồi "giải quyết" hết hai cái bánh chanh và táo.  
Về phần "Shinichi" (mà bây giờ ta đã biết đó là Kid), sau khi về nhà thì lăn đùng ra đánh một giấc. Còn sáng hôm sau thì…  
- Hôm qua cậu đi đâu hả? – Aoko vừa gặp Kaitou đã hạch  
- Đi đâu thì có liên quan gì đến cậu? – Kaitou vẫn còn ngái ngủ, đáp lại  
- Không liên quan hả? Hôm qua hứa với tớ là đi phụ tớ mua đồ, vậy mà chả thấy đâu cả. Cậu đúng là cái đồ giỏi hứa lèo.  
- Vâng, tôi hứa lèo. Hôm nay tôi đi được chưa ạ?  
- Cậu ăn nói cái kiểu gì thế hả?  
Hai cặp này cãi nhau ghê gớm chả khác gì Hattori và Kazuha


	11. Chap 11: Cơn ác mộng

**Chap 11: Cơn ác mộng**

Tàu chạy vun vút. Hattori ngồi nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ còn Kazuha thì đã ngủ ngon lành từ lúc nào. Mà khổ nhất là ngủ đâu không ngủ, lại đặt đầu lên vai Hattori làm hắn ngượng chín người (Kazuha giết người không dao! Suspect)  
Ngồi được một lúc, hắn bắt đầu mơ màng rồi cũng… ngủ gục luôn. Hai đứa đã giao hẹn là phải thức để canh đến lúc về Osaka, bởi một lần Hattori đã ngủ quên trên tàu và đoàn tàu dông thẳng xuống tận… Tottori. (đáng đời lắm anh ạ!) Nhưng gần 12 giờ đêm rồi, không gục mới lạ, nhất là khi trên vai mình có một người đang ngủ rất chi là ngon lành. Rất may là Kazuha chỉ… ngủ thôi, chứ không ngáy như Ran (đích thân Shinichi kể lại nhá, đừng có đánh em) Và không may là vì Kaz không ngáy nên Hattori ngày càng díp mắt lại. Rồi khi đã đạt đến giới hạn thức tỉnh của mình, anh chàng lăn ra ngủ cùng cô bạn.  
Khi ngủ, hắn đã mơ. Trong cơn mơ, hắn nhìn thấy cảnh vụ giết người hàng loạt ở Naniwa ngày nào. Hung thủ bịt mặt kín mít, tay cầm con dao đẫm máu vung lên… Hattori vội vàng kéo người ở bên cạnh chay nhanh hết sức.  
Hung thủ rượt đuổi bọn hắn xuyên qua vườn cây, lên rừng, đến ngôi nhà cũ. Tại đây, đèn cảnh sát sáng rực nhưng tất cả đều bất động khi nhìn thấy hung thủ, trên tay là con dao sáng loáng. Hắn cố hét lên trong tuyệt vọng:  
- Chú Otaki! Giúp cháu với chú Otaki!  
Không một ai trả lời, tất cả đều như đã hóa đá. Hắn dắt tay người đó chạy xông vào trong nhà, quay người lại, dang tay ra che cho người đó. Hung thủ lao tới và…  
Trong tích tắc, hắn ngã vật ra sàn vì một cú khóa tay đau nhói. Hắn có cảm tưởng ai đó vừa xông ra chặn đường hung thủ và…  
PHẬP!  
- Á á á á á á á á! – Hattori hoảng hồn la hét ầm ỹ.  
Tiếng hét của hắn làm Kazuha tỉnh khỏi cơn mơ.  
- Trời ơi, làm cái trò gì thế? – Kazuha đập vào lưng hắn một cái đau điếng, hỏi với giọng ngái ngủ (ngái ngủ mà đập vẫn đau, lạy chị Kaz làm sư phò)  
- Chả có gì cả! – Hattori giờ không dám ngủ nữa, lại ngồi chống tay nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ.  
- Chả có gì cả sao tự nhiên rống mồm lên thế?  
- Đã bảo là… mà thôi, cậu làm ơn… xích ra đầu đằng kia mà ngủ, đừng có dựa đầu vào vai tớ nữa.  
- Ai thèm dựa vào vai cậu!  
- Thế ban nãy người nào ngáy ầm ầm trên vai tôi ấy nhỉ? (Hattori chém kinh quá!)  
- Ai ngáy? Tôi chả quen người nào biết ngáy cả. (nhầm to rồi bà chị ơi!)  
- Tôi có tang chứng vật chứng rành rành ra đây, chối gì nữa?  
- Đâu, tang đâu vật đâu? Chìa ra đây!  
Cứ thế, hai đứa cãi nhau ầm ĩ. Tàu đi qua Osaka, còi tàu ầm ĩ báo khách xuống mà hai anh chị vẫn còn đôi co. Chỉ đến lúc Kazuha… dỗi, Hattori mới nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ và hoảng hồn.  
- Ôi thôi chết rồi!  
Dù vẫn dỗi nhưng do bản tính tò mò, Kazuha quay sang:  
- Chết gì cơ?  
- Mình đi quá Osaka từ đời tám hoánh nào rồi!  
- Chết rồi – Kazuha cũng lập tức tái mét mặt mày – Giờ làm sao đây? Hết chuyến này tàu đâu có chạy nữa!  
Hattori thở hắt ra:  
- Bây giờ mình chỉ còn một cách.  
- Cách gì?  
- Xuống ở ga Kyoto rồi đi ở tạm đâu đó thôi!  
- Ờ. – Kazuha gật đầu.  
Rồi sau đó lại bắt đầu…  
- Tất cả là lỗi tại cậu đó!  
- Ai bảo lỗi tại tớ? Cậu đặt đầu lên vai tớ làm gì để thành ra cãi nhau?  
- Không biết, là tại cậu khơi mào cãi nhau chứ ai!  
- Tại cậu chứ đâu phải tại tớ! Đầu nguồn chỉ từ cậu mà ra hết á!  
- Tại cậu!  
- Tại cậu!  
- TẠI CẬU!  
Chả biết cứ cãi nhau như thế thì hai người sẽ xuống ga Kyoto hay lại xuống ga Tottori!  
Sáng hôm sau, Tokyo  
- Nghe chuyện thật của hai người cứ tưởng đùa ấy! – Conan vừa đánh răng vừa nói vào trong di động.  
- Đùa cái mốc xì. Tớ đang đợi tàu về Osaka đây này! – Hattori ngáp một cái  
Hai anh chàng thám tử vừa mới sáng ra đã thủ thỉ tâm tình, gắn bó thân thiết ghê cơ!  
Hattori lại mở máy:  
- Thế nào, cái tên giả mạo cậu sao rồi?  
- Tên nào?  
- Cái đồ ngớ ngẩn này, ngủ xong dậy như một con gà. – Hattori ngán ngẩm – Cái tên Shinichi ấy, có đúng là Kid không?  
- Biết rồi còn hỏi – Conan nói sau khi súc miệng – Không Kid thì ai? Mẹ tớ chắc?  
- Chà, Kid quan tâm đến nhóc ghê nhỉ! – Hattori bụm miệng cười  
- Chả dám – Conan lau mặt – Tớ cá là hắn muốn tớ "sống sót" để còn đấu tay đôi với nhau vài trận. Hiện tại vẫn bất phân thắng bại mà.  
Conan đi ra khỏi phòng, thay quần áo nghiêm chỉnh, mồm vẫn tiếp tục tám:  
- Dạo gần đây không thấy Kid hành nghề, hay là hắn… về hưu rồi?  
- Tầm bậy! – Hattori quát vào máy, rồi lại lấy giọng nghiêm chỉnh nói – Mới có cậu đấu với Kid thôi chứ tớ đã được so tài với hắn lần nào đâu.  
- Cái hạng chỉ biết đoán áo tắm các bà các cô mặc như cậu thì có mà đi xách dép cho hắn.  
- Ờ, còn hơn cái đồ đi ăn bám người ta mà cứ khăng khăng là mình đi ở rể.  
- Rể rề cái đầu cậu ấy! – Conan bực mình – Im đi!  
- Sao, vợ về hả? – Hattori bắt đầu màn đỉa đói dai nhách. Chả hiểu sao mỗi lần nói chuyện với tay thám tử miền Đông là hắn phải chọc tức Kudou cho bằng được.  
- Vợ cái mốc xì! Đi mà lo cái thân cậu đi, kẻo Kazuha tưởng cậu ngoại tình lại bẻ tay thì tớ không cứu được đâu!  
- Chả thèm! – Hattori thò đầu ra xem tàu đã đến chưa – Kazuha chẳng bao giờ bẻ tay tớ đâu(Nói chắc như đinh đóng… xốp!). Cái hạng chả biết tí gì về phụ nữ như cậu may ra có Kid xin kinh nghiệm.  
Conan ngạc nhiên  
- Sao lại phải xin?  
- Hình như Kid chưa có bạn gái, suy ra Kid là một thằng khờ. Conan nhà mình cũng khờ chả kém, nhưng ít ra Conan đã có vợ. Vậy thằng khờ Kid hỏi thằng đàn anh khờ Conan là đẹp quá còn gì!  
- Dẹp cái chuyện rắm voi của cậu đi! – Conan hét vào máy – Đi mà chờ tàu, tôi cúp máy đây!  
Hattori hoảng hồn kéo cái điện thoại ra khỏi tai. Âm lượng Conan vừa dùng phải lên đến độ… quá quãng 8! Kinh hồn.  
Kazuha nhìn sang thấy mặt mày Hattori tái xanh tái xám, sợ quá liền hỏi.  
- Cậu sao thế?  
- CCCC…Co  
- CCCC…Co? Là cái gì? Ai thế?  
- Cona…Conan! Đồ chết toi! – Hattori đứng lên giải tỏa ức chế – Nó làm lòi tai tôi rồi!  
Tàu đến. May mà nó đến đúng lúc để ngăn không cho Hattori hét thêm một lời nào. Hattori bèn kéo tay "Kazuha"  
- Lên tàu thôi!  
- Này cậu nhỏ, làm cái trò gì thế hả? – Một giọng đàn ông ồm ồm cất lên sau lưng hắn.  
Hattori hốt hoảng quay lại và… đờ mặt ra khi thấy ai đang đứng đó.  
- T-Thanh tra Megure?  
Người vừa cất tiếng cũng ngạc nhiên không kém  
- H-Hattori?  
- Bác thanh tra Megure? – Kazuha cũng vừa đi đến, ngạc nhiên không kém gì Hattori – Có cả anh Shiratori nữa. Hai người đi đâu đây?  
- Hattori? Kazuha? – Shiratori ngạc nhiên khi thấy hai người.  
- Bác thanh tra này, có phải lại có án mạng không thế? – Hattori hỏi  
- Bác đang phối hợp với cảnh sát vùng Kansai để bắt một tên giết người tự gọi mình là "Heisei Kitsune" Có lẽ cháu chưa biết, nội sáng hôm kia và đêm hôm qua, hắn đã giết tổng cộng người. Và sáng nay lại vừa thêm một nạn nhân  
- Thế 3 người đó…  
- Ba người đó không liên quan gì đến nhau cả – Shiratori nói – Chỉ một điều, trước đây họ từng được bào chữa bởi một luật sư. Ba người này đều có tiền án hình sự.  
- Vậy sao bác không điều tra ông luật sư? – Hattori hỏi tiếp  
- Ông luật sư đó chính là nạn nhân sáng nay. – Thanh tra Megure thở hắt ra – Người ta tìm thấy xác ông luật sư ở trong hẻm ngay bên cạnh nhà ông ta.  
- Hei…Heiji – Kazuha tự nhiên bám cứng lấy hắn – Thế nào đây?  
- Thế nào ư? – Hắn cười rồi đấm 2 tay vào nhau – Đi bắt tên "Heisei Kitsune" này thôi! Ơ, mà sao lại Heisei?  
Ông thanh tra chưa kịp trả lời thì đã có người khác trả lời hộ. Điện thoại của Hattori rung bần bật.  
- Hattori nghe!  
- Hattori, đọc báo sáng nay chưa? – Conan vừa lật tờ báo vừa nói – Vụ "Heisei Kitsune" ấy!  
- Rồi, tớ vừa gặp bác thanh tra Megure.  
- Cái tên Heisei… Sao cơ? Cậu vừa gặp bác thanh tra á? – Conan làm rơi luôn tờ báo xuống sàn.  
- Tớ đang định hỏi tại sao lại gọi hắn là Heisei Kitsune.  
- Cái đồ nhà quê. – Conan bĩu môi – Năm ngoái có một vụ giết người xảy ra, hung thủ đi xe máy dùng dao phóng thẳng vào nạn nhân đang ngồi trên ghế tài xế. Chiếc xe đâm thẳng vào cái xe buýt chở học sinh lúc đó đang đi tới và một học sinh không may mắn trên chiếc xe buýt đã bị chết.  
- Rồi sau đó?  
- Sau đó tớ bắt được tên "Cáo" đó, tên Kitsune đó. – Conan ngáp một cái – Thôi, lần này để cho thám tử miền Tây trổ tài. Tớ đi shopping với Ran đây.  
- Ê ê, Kudou!  
Conan đã cúp máy. Hattori bực tức dập máy theo, mồm lẩm bẩm:  
- Cái đồ khỉ!  
Bỗng nhiên hắn cảm thấy trong lòng bồn chồn.  
Một tên giết người hàng loạt.  
Liệu có liên quan gì đến giấc mơ tối qua?


	12. Chap 12: Heisei Kitsune

**Chap 12: Heisei Kitsune**

Trời về chiều. Ánh hoàng hôn chiếu xuống cánh rừng, phủ lên một màu đỏ.  
Ô tô chở phái đoàn đi về vùng núi Bankai. Hattori nghĩ ngợi liên miên. Những gì hắn được biết về hung thủ quá ít, chi tiết 4 nạn nhân quá mơ hồ. Hồi nãy bạn hắn lại gọi, bảo là tên Kitsune ngày xưa là đâm thuê chém mướn, rất có thể tên này cũng tương tự. Có lẽ hắn còn hơn tên đàn anh, thủ tiêu luôn cả người thuê hắn.  
Đi ngang qua một con suối (Đẹp ghê, vừa có núi, rừng lại có cả suối), xe dừng lại. Bên suối sừng sững một căn biệt thự sáng đèn. Hattori nhìn là đủ biết bọn hắn sẽ nghỉ chân tại đây.  
Ngôi biệt thự rộng thênh thang. Vừa bước chân vào, Kazuha đã thốt lên:  
- Hệt như một lâu đài!  
- Lâu đài mốc xì, lâu đài gì mà cái gì cũng mới, còn có cả TV – Hattori cắt xoẹt nguồn cảm hứng của cô bạn  
- Xí, cái đồ ba đời không thoát nổi mấy vụ án như cậu thì nói làm gì! – Kazuha trả đòn.  
Hai đứa chưa kịp cãi nhau thêm thì ông chủ nhà đã ra mặt.  
- Chào mọi người – Ông nở một nụ cười – Tôi tên là Yamaguchi Kentarou, chủ ngôi biệt thự, rất hân hạnh được mọi người ghé qua.  
"Khách qua đường mà ông chủ nhà cũng nồng hậu như vậy sao?" Hattori nghĩ thầm.  
Ông chủ nhà chắc cũng đã quá 50, tóc muối tiêu nhưng vẫn chải mượt, cằm hơi xệ, người vẫn cân đối so với một người ở độ tuổi này. Hattori nhận thấy trên tay ông có rất nhiều sẹo, đã có từ lâu và có lẽ được một con dao rất sắc "tặng" cho vài nhát bén ngọn.  
- Bố, nhà ta lại có khách ạ? – Một cậu thanh niên trẻ từ nhà trong bước ra  
- Ừ. – Ông Yamaguchi gật đầu và quay lại – Đây là con trai cả của tôi, Yoshioka Kentarou  
- Chào mọi người – Yoshioka gật đầu xã giao rồi quay người lại – Con đi nói hai em chuẩn bị phòng ngủ.  
- Ừ, bảo chúng nó dọn luôn cả đồ ăn nữa – Ông Yamaguchi nói với theo.  
Hattori hỏi ông chủ nhà:  
- Ủa, bác còn hai con trai nữa ạ?  
- Ừ – Ông Yamachi cười nói – Đứa vừa rồi là đứa lớn, 30 tuổi, đứa thứ hai tên Yukihiro, năm nay 24 tuổi và đứa út năm nay 18 tuổi, tên là Yamamoto.  
Kazuha ngạc nhiên  
- Toàn… Y?  
- Ừ, mấy cái tên đó là do vợ bác đặt – Ông chủ nhà lại mỉm cười  
- Vậy còn vợ bác…  
- À, bà ấy mất được 2 năm rồi.  
- Ơ, cháu xin lỗi.  
Ông Yamaguchi thở dài  
- Cát bụi rồi cũng về với cát bụi, tất cả chúng ta, mỗi người chúng ta đều như là cát bụi. Đó là quy luật tự nhiên, ai có thể chối cãi chứ. Ai có thể quay ngược thời gian, làm lại từ đầu chứ. Ai có thể sống bất tử chứ…  
Rồi ông quay lại và nói  
- Thôi, quên những điều bác vừa nói đi. Mọi người chuẩn bị đi ăn cơm.  
Hattori trố mắt nhìn theo ông chủ nhà. Sau lưng hắn, có người đằng hắng:  
- Vui thật – Thanh tra Megure nhìn Hattori – Hai đứa này làm chủ nhà quên phắt chuyện dọn dẹp giường chiếu cho mấy người rồi!  
Kazuha quay lại  
- Dạ, ban nãy cháu thấy anh Yoshioka đã đếm rồi mà bác. Thôi, cháu đi tìm phòng đây.  
- Có phải khách sạn đâu, tớ biết phòng của cậu rồi – Hattori cười hì hì  
- Là sao? – Kazuha không hiểu  
- Đây không phải khách sạn, vậy tức là phòng làm gì đánh số đề tên. Theo như lời bác Yamaguchi nói ban nãy thì giờ này 3 anh con trai đều đi chuẩn bị cơm nước hết rồi. Lên đó có khi cậu lại lộn phòng của người ta. Mà theo suy luận của tớ, phòng của cậu chắc chắn ở tầng 1 này…  
- Suy luận cái kiểu quái quỷ gì thế? – Kazuha sốt ruột – Rốt cuộc thì nó là phòng nào? Tớ mỏi chân lắm rồi.  
- Một căn phòng tối… – Hattori làm bộ mặt bí ẩn  
Kazuha nuốt nước bọt  
- Thỉnh thoảng lại có tiếng sột soạt… – Hattori tiếp tục màn tra tấn  
- S-Sao cơ?  
- Đèn nhấp nháy lúc bấm công tắc…  
- P-Phòng nào ghê rợn vậy? – Kazuha bắt đầu tái mặt.  
- Là… nhà kho! Há há há há há! – Hattori phá ra cười, ra vẻ rất thích thú vì lừa được cô bạn ngây thơ.  
Hắn quên mất rằng Kazuha không chỉ ngây thơ mà còn nổi tiếng là chằn. Vậy nên không để cho Hattori cười dứt cơn, cô nàng đã dùng một đòn sankyo vật Hattori ra đất. Thế vẫn chưa đủ, nàng còn ngồi khóa cứng tay Hattori làm hắn kêu trời la đất:  
- Ôi mèn ơi gãy tay tôi! Thả con ra đi mẹ ơi!  
Kazuha chưa buông tha. Trước sự chứng kiến của các thanh tra cảnh sát đi cùng, cô nàng hét lên:  
- Sao, từ giờ còn giở trò trêu ngươi chọc ghẹo người ta nữa không?  
- Không dám!  
- Dám nữa thì sao?  
- Thì… Sao, bộ muốn tớ thề hả?  
Kazuha gằn giọng  
- Bản cô nương không ngờ nhà ngươi cũng thông minh ra phết. Thề đi!  
- Được rồi, tớ thề…  
- Thề sao?  
- Thề lần sau không trêu ngươi chọc tiết nàng Kazuha nữa  
- Còn tái phạm thì sao?  
- Thì… xe tông gãy móng tay móng chân.  
Kiểu thề thốt ba trợn của Hattori làm Kazuha tức điên. Vậy là cô nàng bẻ quặt tay tên da đen một cái nữa  
- Á á á! Được rồi, thề lần sau còn tái phạm sẽ trượt chân ngã gãy cổ đun đầu vào bệnh viện. – Hattori ăn đòn đau nhói, vội vàng phun một tràng trường giang đại hải.  
Lúc này Kazuha mới chịu đứng lên, còn Hattori thì trông như cái giẻ rách (Tội nghiệp, trêu chằn tinh cho lắm vào!)  
Trong lúc đôi uyên ương tương lai đang cãi nhau thì ông Mouri ở nhà ấm ức  
- Một vụ giết người lớn đến vậy mà không cho mình đi, lại cho cái thằng tép riu không biết chui từ cái lỗ nẻ nào lên để đi thay mình.

Conan cười hì hì:  
- Bác tức làm gì cho mệt, lúc nào anh Heiji không phá được án thì cũng phải đến van xin lạy lục bác thôi mà  
- Ừ ừ, chú mày nói đúng – Ông Mouri khoanh tay cười ha hả – Lâu lắm nhóc ngươi mới nói được một câu nghe lọt lỗ tai ta.  
Conan gật đầu tiếp lời  
- Đương nhiên, vì từ trước đến giờ bác chỉ nghe mỗi giọng ca vàng ngọc của cô Youko thôi mà.  
- Cái thằng chết toi! – Ông Mouri trợn mắt.  
Ran từ trên bếp nói vọng xuống:  
- Bố, Conan-kun, hai người chuẩn bị lên ăn cơm đi.  
Ông Mouri hét trả:  
- Ta no rồi, không ăn. Hai đứa ăn đi rồi liều liệu đi ngủ cho ta nhờ.  
- Bố lại làm sao rồi. Bây giờ mới 6 giờ, ăn cơm xong đến 6 rưỡi là cùng, ai lại đi ngủ vào giờ đấy?  
Ông Mouri chẳng nói chẳng rằng đứng lên, xách cái áo khoác đi ra cửa. Conan ngó theo, không hiểu bác già đang tính toán chuyện gì.  
Cơm nước xong xuôi, Conan vọt thẳng về phòng. Ngồi xếp bằng trên tấm đệm, hắn mở máy điện thoại. Không được đến hiện trường làm hắn sốt ruột ghê gớm, cứ chốc chốc lại gọi tên da đen quái chiêu kia.  
Ngồi đợi 5 hay 6 hồi chuông gì đó, Hattori mới nhấc máy. Chưa kịp nói câu nào, hắn đã bị Conan ngắt ngang bằng màn chào hỏi vô cùng "lịch sự":  
- Ê da ngăm, đi đâu mà gọi mãi không nghe máy? Đã đến hiện trường chưa? Chụp được ảnh không? Có…  
- Có cái con khỉ, vừa mới ra suối ngồi mát một chút, nghe cậu nói đã vã mồ hôi trở lại rồi. Hỏi ngang tốc độ súng liên thanh.  
- Suối hả? – Conan đểu giả hỏi – Đi một mình hay đi với ai?  
- Ờ, thì bác Megure, anh Shiratori với cả Kazuha…  
- Thế có bị ướt không?  
- Sao ướt? – Hattori không ngờ mình sắp bị hố một quả to  
- Thì chông vợ hài tâm sự với nhau đến đoạn "mùi mẫn" mất đà lộn cổ xuống suối chứ sao!  
Hattori tức điên người. Nếu thằng bạn xỏ lá của hắn đứng đấy thì hắn sẵn sàng tặng cho nó hơn chục cái cốc chứ chẳng chơi.  
- Đồ… ba que! – Hattori tức không nghĩ được câu nào để độp lại.  
- Thôi, bỏ đi. Sao nghe bảo cậu theo bác thanh tra đến hiện trường vụ ông luật sư mà giờ này lại nhơn nhơn dưới suối là sao?  
- Còn phải hỏi – Hattori ngán ngẩm – Tối mịt tối mù, đi ô tô lên trên đó để giữa đường đâm đầu xuống vực à?  
- Ờ nhỉ. Chắc tại nóng ruột quá nên tớ quên mất.  
- Bây giờ…  
Kazuha gọi vọng lên từ phía nhà dưới  
- Hattori, đến giờ ăn cơm rồi!  
- Ừ, tớ xuống ngay  
Rồi hắn nói  
- Thế nhé Kudou, có gì gọi cho cậu sau. Tạm biệt.  
Hattori cụp máy và chạy thẳng xuống phòng ăn. Vừa vào đến nơi hắn đã đứng sững lại, trố mắt nhìn  
- Ế? Toàn… đồ Tây?  
- Ừ, bố anh thích ăn đồ Tây lắm – Một cậu thanh niên từ trong bếp bước ra, tay bưng đĩa mỳ, nói.  
- Anh là… – Kazuha nhìn anh thanh niên không chớp mắt (Chú ý mắt Hattori kìa chị Kaz ơi!)  
- À, anh là Yamamoto, sinh viên năm nhất khoa công nghệ trường đại học Tokyo – Yamamoto gãi đầu, cười.  
- Nó hay về chơi với bác lắm. – Ông Yamaguchi nhìn cậu con trai và cười một cách sảng khoái.  
Rồi ông hỏi  
- Yukihiro đâu rồi con?  
- Dạ, anh ấy đang chuẩn bị món cuối trong bếp…  
KÍNH COONG.  
Tiếng chuông cửa vang lên, ngắt lời Yamamoto. Anh thở hắt ra  
- Chắc là khách qua đường rồi.  
Anh bước vội về phía cổng. Một lúc sau, phái đoàn do anh dẫn đầu lục tục kéo nhau đi vào. Tất cả có 3 người.  
- Bố, 3 người này đang trên đường đến Tottori. Trời đã tối xin nhờ nghỉ chân tại đây, sáng mai đi tiếp. Đây là anh Kishida Takashi, người tiếp theo là anh Masamoto Wakana và cuối cùng là chị Megumi Suwa.  
Ba vị khách mới đến chào mọi người trong nhà. Ông Yamaguchi chỉ vào mấy cái ghế trống, nói  
- 3 người đi đường cũng đã mệt, giờ mời dùng bữa cùng chúng tôi, sau đó chúng tôi sẽ sắp xếp phòng ở cho ba người.  
Ba vị khách gật đầu ngồi xuống bàn, không quên cảm ơn ông chủ nhà.  
Hattori vừa cầm thìa và dĩa lên đã… loay hoay:  
- Cái này dùng ra sao vậy trời!  
Kazuha ngồi bên cạnh nhìn thấy nhưng không nói năng gì mà quay đi chỗ khác, cười hinh híc. Chỉ đến lúc nghe Hattori phát biểu một câu kinh hãi:  
- Thôi, bốc tay!  
Thì cô nàng mới quay lại, đập vào tay hắn một cái  
- Ai da! – Hattori xoa cái mu bàn tay vừa ăn chưởng  
- Ai khiến cậu bốc tay?  
- Bụng tớ nó khiến.  
- Cậu quên mất lời thề ban nãy rồi hả? – Kazuha gầm gừ – Cậu định chọc tớ nữa đúng không? Để đun đầu vào bệnh viện đúng không?  
Hattori run cầm cập (nhát gan vậy anh, sau này sao lấy vợ được Suspect)  
- Không có…  
Yên ổn được một lúc, hắn lại bắt đầu giở trò  
- Yuck! Cái này sao ăn ớn quá vậy.  
Một người khoảng 24 tuổi, là Yukihiro, từ phía bên kia ngó sang  
- Sao vậy em?  
- Dạ, em không thích món này lắm.  
- Chắc là tại anh cho hơi nhiều bột phomat – Yukihiro gãi đầu – Anh xin lỗi nhé.  
- Dạ, không có gì ạ! – Hattori cũng… gãi đầu. Hình như khi không còn gì để nói thì người ta rất hay gãi đầu.  
Kazuha lắc đầu thất vọng.  
Ăn uống tắm rửa xong xuôi, Hattori về phòng. Vừa mới yên vị trên giường, điện thoại của hắn đã reo ầm ỹ.  
- Kudou hả? – Hắn ngán ngẩm hỏi  
- Ừ, tớ đây.  
- Làm gì mà nóng ruột thế? Có phải phút trước phút sau là có án mạng giết người đâu.  
- Thì… tớ muốn hỏi thăm hai vợ chồng cậu ấy mà.  
Hattori nhăn hí  
- Có bỏ ngay cái kiểu xỏ xiên đấy đi không hả? Cậu học của ai cái trò đấy thế?  
- Thì học của sư phụ Hattori chứ ai.  
- Vớ vẩn. Ta đây từ bé đến lớn chưa biết xỏ xiên ai.  
- Ừ, chỉ biết xỏ xiên tớ thôi. Mà nghe cái giọng đó là lại có chuyện rồi, đúng không?  
- Ừ, Kazuha…  
- Sao?  
Nói đến đây mặt Hattori đột nhiên đỏ lựng  
- À, hồi nãy ăn tối ở dưới nhà, tớ không biết dùng xiên…  
- Thôi được rồi, để nói nốt cho – Conan bụm miệng cười – "Hồi nãy ở dưới nhà, tớ không biết dùng xiên, định bốc bải thì bị Kazuha quật vào tay", có đúng không?  
- Ớ, sao biết?  
- Bí mật. – Conan cười rúc rích, lâu lắm rồi mới thấy hắn cười nhiều như lần này.  
- Thì… bật mí chút đi coi – Hattori tò mò.  
- À, ban nãy Kazuha gọi điện đến đây kể tuốt tuồn tuột cho Ran nghe!  
- Trời đất, vậy mà cũng…  
- AHHHHHHH! – Một tiếng thét vang lên cắt ngang cuộc nói chuyện của hai thám tử.  
Cả hai cùng kêu lên  
- Có chuyện rồi!  
Conan ra lệnh  
- Đi xem thế nào đi.  
- Biết rồi! – Hattori trả lời vội vàng trong lúc nhảy phóc xuống đất, đâm ra cửa đi tìm chỗ phát sinh tiếng hét.  
Mọi người đang tụ tập trước cửa phòng ông Yamaguchi. Hắn cố lách người qua đám đông.  
Ông Yamaguchi nằm bất động giữa phòng, một con dao cắm xuyên tim. Bên cạnh có một mảnh giấy. Hattori hét lên:  
- Không một ai vào đây. Bác Megure, anh Shiratori, tới đây!  
Ba người bước vội vào phòng. Hattori dùng khăn nhặt tờ giấy nằm lăn lóc dưới đất lên. Trên đó vẻn vẹn một dòng chữ:  
HEISEI KITSUNE


	13. Chap 13: Truy tìm đầu mối

**Chap 13: Truy tìm đầu mối**

- Án mạng? – Conan hỏi giật giọng

- Nạn nhân là ông chủ căn biệt thự bọn tớ đang trú chân – Hattori nói – Hiện tại thì đang điều tra chứng cớ ngoại phạm. Điều khó hiểu là ông chủ không hề quan hệ thân mật gì với ai trừ ba đứa con mà lại bị giết.

- Tên ông ấy là gì? – Conan hỏi

- Yamaguchi Kentarou.

Hattori trả lời mà không hề biết bên cạnh Conan còn có Haibara và bác tiến sĩ ngồi kè kè. Nghe đến cái tên vừa rồi, Haibara bỗng giật mình:

- Hình như tớ từng nghe thấy cái tên này rồi.

- Oái Kudou, không ngồi một mình à? – Hattori giật nảy khi nghe tiếng bà cụ.

Còn Haibara ngồi ngay vào máy tính. Gõ gõ bấm bấm một lúc, cô tròn mắt nhìn vào màn hình.

- Kudou, Yamaguchi Kentarou là thành viên tổ chức!

- Cái gì? – Conan cũng ngạc nhiên không kém.

- Bí danh của hắn là Vin!

- Vin? – Hattori ngơ ngác

- "Vin" trong tiếng Pháp có nghĩa là rượu vang. – Conan trả lời – Yamaguchi Kentarou mà cậu vừa nói là thành viên băng Áo đen.

Hattori há hốc mồm:

- Băng áo đen?

- Và rất có thể – Conan thì thầm – Một tên trong băng đảng đã được hạ lệnh để thủ tiêu hắn.

Haibara tiếp tục nói

- Chưa hết, theo như bảng danh sách này thì hắn là thành viên trụ cột của tổ chức tại vùng Kansai.

- Vậy là – Conan tiếp tục nói sau khi truyền tin cho Hattori – Phen này tớ lại phải đến cùng cậu rồi, Hattori.

Hattori không trả lời. Hắn biết tính Kudou, một khi đã tìm được đầu mối về băng áo đen thì có trời mới cản được bạn hắn. Hattori bần thần cúp máy, quên luôn câu chào tạm biệt.

Conan nghe tiếng cạch ở đầu máy bên kia thì hoảng hồn la lối, mặc dù cái máy đã cúp thì thánh nghe được hắn la cái gì:

- Ê Hattori, đã xong chuyện đâu! Nói cho nghe tiếp đây này, Hattori! DA ĐEN!

Haibara nắm vai hắn

- Muốn đến thì thôi hét và đi chuẩn bị đi!

Rồi cô quay sang bác tiến sĩ

- Bác chuẩn bị xe, tối nay cháu làm nốt một chuyện, mai ta khởi hành.

Giọng cô lúc này như một bà chủ, tiến sĩ Agasa chỉ biết gật đầu

- Ư-Ừ!

Haibara nói xong là đi xuống hầm. Cô khóa chặt cửa trước ánh mắt tò mò của Conan.

- Cậu ấy làm sao thế nhỉ?

Về tới văn phòng thám tử, Conan chạy một mạch lên gác, không thèm ngó qua xem Ran có ở trong bếp không, như mọi khi hắn vẫn làm. Chừng năm phút sau, hắn chạy lộn trở xuống, không quên hét lên với Ran:

- Tối nay em qua nhà bác tiến sĩ! Mọi người đừng đợi cơm em! Em đi đây!

- Ơ kìa Conan! – Ran gọi với theo cái bóng thằng nhóc đang dần mất hút.

Buổi tối, Conan ngồi xếp bằng trên ghế sofa, ngồi ngóng điện thoại của Hattori. Chiều nay tên bạn đã kể gần hết với hắn về vụ án, chỉ trừ chứng cớ ngoại phạm của các nghi can. Hắn mong điện thoại để còn tham gia phá án. Và cũng để bàn bạc kế hoạch với Hattori về bọn áo đen nữa.

Đột nhiên, từ phía dưới hầm, Haibara gọi vọng lên:

- Conan!

- Ơi? – Conan vừa nói vừa hớt hải chạy xuống hầm, giọng của Haibara lúc này khác quá, giống hệt những khi cô trông thấy thành viên tổ chức, khi thấy Gin và Vodka.

Hầm tối om. Thứ ánh sáng duy nhất trong căn phòng là nguồn sáng từ màn hình chiếc vi tính. Haibara ngồi quay lưng lại với hắn, không nói một câu gì cả.

Tiếng sét đánh ở một nơi nào đó xa lắm, vọng về thành phố Tokyo, báo hiệu một điều chẳng lành.

Cùng lúc đó, tại ngôi biệt thự bên dòng suối, sét cũng đánh đì đùng. Một cơn mưa to đang tới.

- Tôi đã nói rồi còn gì! – Yoshioka bực bội nói với thanh tra Megure – Lúc đó tôi đang chơi bia cùng với Yamamoto!

- Có ai làm chứng cho anh không? – Thanh tra Megure hỏi bật lại

- Yamamoto đây, chúng tôi chơi cả tối còn gì!

- Bằng chứng ngoại phạm không thuyết phục, rất có thể 2 anh thông đồng với nhau. – Hattori phán một câu làm Yoshioka đứng trân người ra.

Đột ngột hai người đàn ông đứng ngay gần chân cầu thang lên tiếng:

- Vậy thì Masamoto và tôi cũng không có bằng chứng ngoại phạm thuyết phục.

- Là sao? – Shiratori quay đầu lại

- Kishida và tôi chơi bài trong phòng – Người tên Masamoto trả lời.

Kazuha quay qua nhìn hai người còn lại:

- Thế còn anh Yukihiro và chị Megumi?

- Tôi đi tắm – Megumi trả lời

- Còn anh đi rửa bát – Yukihiro gãi đầu

Trong khi đó, Hattori kéo tay Kazuha

- Này, cậu làm cái trò gì vậy hả?

- Giúp các người hỏi cung chứ sao – Kazuha giật tay ra khỏi cái nắm tay của Hattori.

- Cậu… cậu làm ơn đứng tránh sang một bên cho tớ! – Hattori đột nhiên xẵng giọng nói!

- Heiji! – Kazuha đứng người. Trước giờ chưa có lúc nào Hattori nói với cô bằng giọng như thế.

Còn Hattori quay người bước đi, đầu óc quay mòng mòng, những cảnh tượng nhuốm máu từ giấc mơ hôm trước lại hiện về tâm trí hắn. Phải, hắn lo rằng giấc mơ đó sắp thành hiện thực và hắn lo rằng chính Kazuha sẽ là người đỡ mũi dao tử thần cho hắn. Hắn không muốn mất đi người quan trọng nhất đối với mình. Nếu điều đó xảy ra, hắn sẽ không bao giờ…

Một chiếc Porsche chạy ngang căn biệt thự, hướng từ Osaka về Tokyo. Hai bóng đen trong xe cùng nhìn vào ngôi biệt thự, một đám người đứng lố nhố ở chân cầu thang.

- Tốt! – Cái bóng đen tóc dài mỉm cười – Cognac đã hoàn thành nhiệm vụ.

- Sao đại ca biết? – Cái bóng mặt vuông chữ điền ở bên cạnh hỏi

- Mày có nhìn thấy thằng nhóc thám tử kia không Vodka? Cả thanh tra cảnh sát Megure nữa. – Cái bóng bật lửa châm điếu thuốc trên môi – Vin đã chết và cảnh sát bọn chúng đang điều tra.

Gin và Vodka, hai cái bóng tử thần trên chiếc Porsche đen lao vọt đi.

Tổ chức đã nhúng tay, có khi nào lại xảy ra một cuộc thảm sát.

Quay trở lại Tokyo. Trong văn phòng thám tử Mouri, có một cô thiếu nữ trằn trọc không tài nào ngủ được.

Ran đã nằm tới tận nửa đêm. Tâm trí cô rối lên cùng câu hỏi: "Shinichi, giờ này cậu ấy đang ở đâu". Đêm nào cô cũng tự hỏi mình như vậy, nhưng chưa bao giờ cô thấy bồn chồn như lần này. Cái thái độ của Conan lúc ban chiều, cô thấy có gì đó không ổn. Nó ngồi chưa nóng chỗ rồi lại vội vàng đi, khuôn mặt căng thẳng tột cùng. Ran nhìn thấy khuôn mặt đó lúc thằng bé chạy ngang qua chỗ cửa kính từ văn phòng thám tử nhìn ra. Có cái gì đó trên khuôn mặt thằng bé, vừa tức giận lại vừa háo hức. Vì cái gì mà Conan lại như vậy. Trước nay chưa bao giờ cô thấy nó tức giận một chuyện gì, chỉ trừ những lúc…

- "Chị Ran ơi… Sao anh ta lại ở đây?"

Giọng nói pha lẫn chút bực bội của Conan hiển hiện trong tâm trí cô, từ một nơi nào đó sâu thẳm trong ký ức. Phải rồi, đó là những khi bác sĩ Araide hoặc một người người bạn nam nào đó đến thăm cô.

- Không lẽ nào…

Cô bỏ lửng câu hỏi và quyết định rằng sáng mai sẽ đến nhà tiến sĩ Agasa. Từ rất sớm…

Conan thì lại trằn trọc vì một lý do khác. Tiếng của Hattori ong ong trong đầu hắn:

- "Thời gian tử vong là lúc 7 giờ 30. Ông Yamaguchi là người ngồi lại bàn cuối cùng, tới tận lúc 7 giờ 20, có nghĩa tất cả đều có thể là nghi phạm Nguyên nhân chết là do mất máu và trước khi bị đâm thì Yamaguchi đã bị tẩm thuốc mê. Bác thanh tra và tớ đang tiến hành tìm hung khí và đợi đội xét nghiệm đến để thử phản ứng luminol." – Và hắn nói một câu cuối cùng chẳng ăn nhập gì cả – "Trời sắp mưa to rồi!"

Conan mong đến ngày mai càng sớm càng tốt. Trong bóng đêm, hắn mỉm cười:

- Cứ đợi đó Gin, phen này ta sẽ bắt thóp tổ chức bọn bay.

- Nói thì dễ, nhưng làm thì không dễ đâu – Tiếng Haibara bất thần vang lên làm Conan giật nảy.

- Trời đất, cậu tính làm tớ đứng tim mà chết đó hả? – Conan nhăn mặt, nhưng ai nhìn thấy?

- Tại sao đã đối đầu với bọn chúng nhiều lần đến vậy mà cậu vẫn không chịu rút kinh nghiệm hả? Nhớ lần chúng thủ tiêu Pisco không? À không, chuyện đó vẫn còn nhỏ, có nhớ lần chúng giết Akai không? Hả? – Haibara nói một tràng.

- Nhưng lần này…

- Lần này chúng đã tung cả Cognac vào rồi đó! Theo tớ được biết, Cognac là vòi bạch tuộc cho tổ chức ở Đức đó. Mấy năm qua, những vụ giết người lớn ở đó là do một tay Cognac làm!

Conan bỗng dưng bật cười làm Haibara giật mình:

- Thế lại càng hay chứ sao. Tớ chỉ mong có càng nhiều tên càng tốt. Gin, Vodka, Vin, Cognac, Punch, Brandy, Rhum,… ha, tại sao chưa bao giờ tớ nghe về Rhum và Brandy nhỉ?

- Thành viên tổ chức mỗi kẻ một nơi, chi nhánh rộng lan gần như khắp đất Nhật, đấy là còn chưa kể đến một số kẻ ở ngoại quốc như Vermouth và Cognac.

Conan không ham cãi bướng nữa, nằm lùi xuống trùm chăn lên mặt:

- Thôi tớ ngủ đây, mai đi sớm.

Thật không ngờ Conan không chỉ phải lo vụ bọn áo đen mà còn phải tính cả chuyện của Ran nữa. Vì ngay sáng hôm sau, lúc 4 giờ 30, Ran đã dậy, chạy đến nhà tiến sĩ Agasa.

Chỉ khoảng 10 phút sau, Conan và Haibara đã lục tục leo lên xe. Hai đứa nói chuyện gì có vẻ căng thẳng lắm. Ran bỗng ngạc nhiên khi phát hiện ra chiếc xe không phải chiếc "bọ" thường ngày mà lại là một cái BMW lạ hoắc.

Vậy là nhân lúc hai đứa nói chuyện với nhau, Ran lấy cái khăn tay ra, thắt lại thành nút rồi lẹ làng chui vào cốp xe. Cô đóng cốp lại, cẩn thận không gây một tiếng động và đương nhiên để cái khăn thắt nút ngăn nắp cốp xe, chỉ để cho nó đóng hờ.

Tiến sĩ Agasa bước vào xe không một chút nghi ngờ. Cũng thật may vì ông không đút cái gì vào cốp xe, không thì Ran lộ tẩy là cái chắc.

Conan hỏi tiến sĩ bằng một giọng tỉnh như sáo.

- Xe này của ai đây bác?

- Của một nhân viên làm việc tại ga tàu hỏa Shin-kun ạ! – Tiến sĩ Agasa vừa lái vừa nói

- Shin-kun? – Ran giật mình

- Bác đừng gọi Shin-kun nữa! – Giọng Haibara vang lên – Có ngày lộ tẩy thì bác gánh đầu tiên đấy!

- Lộ tẩy? – Ran bắt đầu thấy nghi ngờ – Họ đang nói cái gì thế.

- Kệ đó – Tiếng Conan – Không gọi trước mặt cậu ấy là được mà!

Ran sững người. Vậy ra…

15 phút sau, xe đưa mọi người tới ga Tokyo. Trời mưa nên bọn nó quyết định đi tàu. Conan và Haibara vội vã đi ra bến. Ran thì tranh thủ lúc bác tiến sĩ đang dặn dò bọn nhóc để chui ra ngoài (Khổ quá, viết đoạn này Ran thụt thò như ăn trộm, hic, thiệt khổ tâm!)


	14. Chap 14: Nghi ngờ

**Chap 14: Nghi ngờ...**

Còn về phía căn biệt thự, thanh tra Megure đã ngồi hỏi cung đến tận quá nửa đêm. Tất cả chỉ hướng về câu trả lời duy nhất: Hung thủ là Heisei Kitsune. Nhưng, tất cả mọi người đều cố cãi xuôi cãi ngược rằng mình không phải Heisei Kitsune.

- Tất cả đều có khả năng hết! – Thanh tra Megure kết luận

- Các ông có nhầm không đấy? – Masamoto tức giận – Ba luật sư uy tín như chúng tôi lại đi giết người ư?

Megure tròn mắt

- Luật sư?

- Tôi nhớ ra rồi – Shiratori nói với ông thanh tra – Đây là ba luật sư nổi tiếng ở Tottori, Masamoto Wakana, Kishida Takashi và Megumi Suwa. Họ bào chữa rất giỏi và thường được rất nhiều người mời về biện hộ.

- Thấy chưa! – Masamoto nói lúc ông thanh tra quay lại

- Vậy còn 3 người con trai nạn nhân?

- Tôi là sinh viên – Yamamoto trả lời

- Tôi đang làm việc tại bệnh viện Haido, khoa ngoại – Yoshioka nói (Chả biết bệnh viện có những khoa nào, moi tạm khoa nội khoa ngoại ra, thông cảm T_T)

Nhưng Yukihiro lại ấp úng khi nói ra:

- Tôi… tôi… chưa tìm được việc làm. Mấy tháng nay tôi ở Mỹ, đến ngày hôm qua mới về nhà.

Yamamoto lo lắng

- Thế thì người đáng nghi nhất lại là anh à? Không thể thế được.

- Yamamoto, trong trường hợp này thì cái gì cũng có thể. – Yukihiro nghiêm giọng.

Và cuộc thẩm tra kết thúc ở đó.

Để rồi đến buổi sáng, thanh tra Megure nhận được điện thoại của Hattori Heizou.

- Megure hả, Heisei Kitsune bị bắt rồi! – Ông Heizou nghiêm giọng

- Sao cơ? – Thanh tra Megure ngồi bật dậy – Là ai?

- Đúng như anh nghi ngờ, là tay luật sư. Người mà ta nghi là tay luật sư bị giết thì chính là nạn nhân thứ 4 của tên sát nhân cuồng trí này.

- Vậy là…

- Vậy là ai cũng có khả năng giết ông Yamaguchi hết. – Ông Heizou tiếp lời – Anh điều tra cho kỹ.

Trở lại chuyến tàu đi đến vùng Kansai. Conan và Haibara ngồi cùng một khoang, còn Ran lại ngồi toa bên cạnh. Cô ghé mắt nhìn qua, thấy Haibara đang đưa cho Conan một viên thuốc.

Hai đứa trao đổi cái gì đó rồi Conan vào phòng vệ sinh. Đúng lúc đó, Haibara quay sang, Ran vội vàng trở về chỗ ngồi.

Một lát sau, một cái bóng cao lớn từ trong phòng vệ sinh bước ra. Cái bóng ngồi xuống bên cạnh Haibara và nghe bà cụ dặn:

- Lần này tớ đã cải tiến thuốc và thử thay đổi một số thành phần, có lẽ sẽ giữ được nguyên dạng cho cậu trong vòng 48 tiếng, nhưng phải cẩn thận đấy. Đề phòng sẵn nên tớ làm hai viên mang đi đây.

- Ủa, sao phải mang hai viên – Giọng nói của Kudou Shinichi vang lên làm Ran giật mình – Sợ thuốc hết công dụng bất thình lình hả Haibara?

- Trật tự! – Đột nhiên Haibara hạ giọng – Hai chúng ta hình như đang bị nghe lén!

Quả thật, sau khi nghe đến chữ "thuốc hết công dụng", Ran buột miệng thốt lên "A!" mà không hiểu tại sao mình lại nói vậy. Và thật không may là Haibara đã nghe thấy.

Shinichi bèn đứng lên, đi đến gần cửa sang toa bên cạnh. Bỗng dưng Ran thấy tim mình đập thình thịch. Shinichi ngó qua ô cửa kính. Ran vội vàng đi sát xuống nép dưới cái ô cửa, bụng tức tên nào chế tạo ra cái cửa dở hơi dở hồn đó. Cô chỉ mong Shinichi đi khỏi chỗ đó càng nhanh càng tốt.

Một lúc sau, Shinichi quay về chỗ. Và… Haibara xách cái túi đi vào phòng vệ sinh! Cùng lúc đó, cậu thám tử bỗng lại gần chỗ cửa và kéo…

XẠCH!

- Ran! ?– Shinichi trố mắt nhìn – Cậu làm gì ở đây?

- Câu đó… tớ phải hỏi cậu mới đúng! – Ran nói

- Cậu đi đâu vào lúc sáng sớm thế này?

- Thế còn tại sao cậu về mà không nói với tớ một tiếng? Lại còn đi cùng Ai-chan nữa!

- Ai-chan nào? – Shinichi toát mồ hôi hột.

Cái cửa phòng vệ sinh đột ngột mở xoạch một cái làm Shinichi giật mình.

"Trời đất, đừng có ra đây lúc này!" Shinichi nghĩ thầm, mặt hớt hải.

Nhưng, cái bóng đứng ở cửa không phải Haibara nữa.

Mà là Shiho!

- Hai… à nhầm, Shiho? – Shinichi lại được dịp trổ tài trố mắt.

- Sao? – Shiho nhìn cái mặt ngố Tàu của Shinichi – Bộ định không cho tớ ra khỏi đó hả?

Vừa nói cô vừa lừ mắt nhìn Shinichi, cấm không cho hắn phát ngôn lung tung nữa.

Shinichi bước lại gần, lèm bèm chỉ để cho Shiho đủ nghe

- Tớ lại cứ tưởng cậu…

- Đồ biến thái! – Shiho lườm – Cái gì nó ở trên người tớ đây?

Ran nhìn hai người, bụng nghĩ thầm: "Vậy là đúng rồi, đúng là cậu ấy đã… Nhưng mình không nên nói ra. Không được phép!"

Tàu tiếp tục đi tới hiện trường. Shinichi, Shiho và Ran vừa bước xuống khỏi tàu đã có người phăm phăm ra đón:

- A Kudou… a… ai đây? – Hattori trưng bộ mặt ngố nhất của mình ra lúc nhìn thấy Shiho – Ý, Ran, cậu làm gì ở đây?

- À, không có – Ran cười trừ.

Hattori định hoạnh họe tiếp thì bị Shin tia một cái. Vậy là hắn vội vàng lôi tên thám tử miền Đông ra một chỗ:

- Tớ phải dụ dỗ mãi bác Megure mới đợi cậu đến điều tra cùng đấy. Suýt chút nữa bác ấy tiết lộ tin quan trọng cho tất cả nghi can biết.

- Tin gì quan trọng?

- Heisei Kitsune bị bố tớ bắt đêm qua rồi.

Rồi hắn nhanh chóng tóm gọn tình hình cho Shinichi nghe. Cậu thám tử gật gù một hồi. Hattori kể xong thấy tên bạn cứ đứng như trời trồng bèn kéo hắn về thực tại:

- Này, cái cô nàng tóc nâu đỏ kia là ai thế?

- Ôi trời đất – Shinichi bỗng dưng phá ra cười – Bình thường sợ người ta như sợ cọp mà, không nhận ra sao, đồ ngố! Ha ha ha!

Hattori bỗng tái mặt

- Bà… bà cụ non hả? Ôi… mèn ơi!

- Thôi, mình đến đó đi! – Shinichi cố nén cười và lấy lại giọng nghiêm túc nói.

- Ừ, đi! – Hattori quày quả quay đầu lại.

Về đến căn biệt thự, người chào đón Shinichi nồng nhiệt nhất đương nhiên là

- A! Kudou, lâu lắm không gặp cháu!

Thanh tra Megure đập vào lưng hắn mấy cái. Shinichi vội vàng ra dấu cho ông thanh tra dừng lại. Megure chỉ mặt từng nghi can rồi hỏi tiếp:

- Hattori-kun chắc cũng đã nói cho cháu về việc Heisei Kitsune rồi, vậy ý cháu thế nào?

- Theo cháu thì bác cứ nói ra đi! – Shinichi chỉnh lại cái áo.

- Có sao không?

- Bác cứ tin cháu đi, không sao đâu!

Thanh tra Megure gật đầu rồi quay lại, trong khi đó Hattori lại sán đến:

- Cậu gan ghê nhỉ – Hắn lèm bèm – Dám để đầu trần tới đây, không sợ bọn chúng nhìn thấy sao?

- Yên tâm – Shiho bỗng nói ngang – Bọn chúng đã để Cognac lại đây thì sẽ không quay lại do thám.

- Cognac nào?

- À…

Shinichi cắt ngang.

- Khắc tinh của cậu hôm trước hack vào thông tin của tổ chức, thấy kế hoạch của chúng là sẽ cho Cognac nào đó đi "khử" tên Vin này.

- Chà, gan cùng mình – Hattori trố mắt – Cái lần tổ chức cho nổ cả tòa tháp đôi chỉ vì một người trong đó hack máy tính của chúng có nhớ không? Bộ không sợ hả?

Nhưng mấy đứa chưa kịp nói thêm câu nào thì đã nghe tiếng Masamoto:

- Không phải Heisei Kitsune?

- Đúng vậy, giờ tất cả các anh đều là nghi phạm, không có ai trốn được đâu.

Đột nhiên Yukihiro mỉm cười:

- Không phải cáo, vậy là quạ rồi!

Shinichi nhíu mày. Hắn quay sang thanh tra Megure:

- Cháu xin phép được đi xem hiện trường và khám phòng nghi can.

- Ừ!

Vậy là cả đoàn người lục tục kéo nhau lên tầng. Hattori bấm Shinichi, ra hiệu rằng tang chứng hắn đã lấy rồi, lo đi mà xem phòng Yukihiro. Hắn nháy mắt theo kiểu "Đừng tưởng tớ không biết gì nhá!"

Shinichi ngán ngẩm thở dài rồi quay ra ngoắc Yukihiro

- Anh theo em một chút.

Yukihiro gật đầu. Vào trong phòng, Shinichi cẩn thận đóng cửa rồi quay lại:

- Nào, nói thật coi. Anh làm cho ai, CIA hay FBI?

- Cậu nói gì vậy, tôi không hiểu. – Yukihiro vẫn thản nhiên.

Shinichi mỉm cười nhắc lại:

- "Không phải cáo, vậy là quạ rồi" Anh đừng nghĩ không ai biết tổ chức đó.

- Tổ chức nào.

- Thôi đừng chối quanh nữa. Anh ở Mỹ suốt mấy tháng rồi để làm gì?

- Tôi tìm việc làm! – Yukihiro vẫn không biến sắc

- Việc làm thì ở Nhật đầy rẫy – Shinichi quay ra phán gọn một câu – Sao phải sang Mỹ làm gì. Và nhìn tay của anh cũng biết, cườm tay nổi u chứng tỏ anh rất giỏi võ, da sạm đi, tóc cháy nắng…

Hắn nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ.

- Em cũng đã thấy đôi giày lấm đất của anh rồi, ngửi thấy cả mùi thuốc súng dính ở bộ quần áo treo trên mắc kia nữa. Nào, nói đi, anh ở Mỹ làm gì?

Yukihiro thở dài

- Chứng cớ thì chưa thuyết phục lắm đâu, nhưng cậu khá đấy. Đúng, tôi tìm đầu mối về tổ chức quạ đen đó.

- Vậy anh…

- Tôi làm việc cho Interpol!

"Vậy là cả Interpol cũng vào cuộc rồi." Shinichi nghĩ thầm.


	15. Chap 15: Hợp đồng tác chiến

**Chap 15: Hợp đồng tác chiến**

Hattori hỏi ngay lúc Shinichi vừa thò đầu ra

- Sao?

- Sao là sao?

- Bộ tra khảo ông anh tóc dài cả buổi mà không phát hiện thêm được cái gì à?

- Loại anh ấy khỏi danh sách tình nghi đi! – Shinichi nói gọn

- Ê, khoan! – Hattori với tay theo Shinichi – Còn cái này nè!

Hắn chìa ra một mảnh giấy nhàu nhĩ. Shinichi nhăn mặt

- Cái gì đây?

- Vật chứng

- Vật chứng mà để thế này à? Chịu cậu luôn rồi đấy.

Shinichi cầm tờ giấy lên, ngó nghiêng một hồi, rồi lại đưa lên sát mũi để… hít. Bỗng dưng hắn…

- Hắt… XÌ!

- Sao thế? – Hattori hỏi

- Đi lấy bật lửa lại đây cho tớ! – Shinichi nói rồi lại chui tọt vào phòng Yukihiro.

- Sao thế? – Yukihiro ngạc nhiên lúc Shinichi chui tọt vào phòng.

- Em định thử một phản ứng nhỏ. Tắt hết quạt đi anh!

Đúng lúc đó Hattori xông vào phòng. Bật lửa cầm trên tay. Shinichi vội vã giật lấy và hơ tờ giấy trên ngọn lửa. Cả ba người chụm đầu lại. Một lúc sau, tờ giấy hiện dòng chữ

BÍ DANH – COGNAC

Ba người nhìn nhau và mỉm cười.

Tối hôm đó, không ai nuốt trôi miếng cơm nào. Nhìn đĩa mỳ mà Hattori muốn ốm. Mải lo vụ án nên bụng hắn đã đầy ứ những phán đoán rồi.

- Tôi sẽ rửa bát hôm nay – Megumi nói sau khi ăn xong

- Vậy để tôi đi cùng – Yukihiro uể oải đứng lên, chẳng thèm nói cô là khách nên không cần làm việc nhà

Hattori và Shinichi thì chui tọt vào phòng. Ngồi lên giường, tên da đen cầm tờ giấy hít hít. Shinichi hỏi

- Làm trò gì vậy?

- Ngửi lại, nhỡ đâu cậu hơ chưa kỹ…

- Chả thêm được gì đâu, hơ nữa có khi chữ lại bay mất hết.

- Ừ. Mà cậu thấy hiện trường có gì lạ không?

- Trời mưa nhưng điều hòa vẫn bật. Bình thường thì dùng máy sưởi để giả tạo thời gian gây án sẽ hay hơn chứ…

Suy luận của hai tên bị ngắt ngang vì tiếng "phụp" vang lên. Mất điện. Shinichi hét lên

- Bật lửa đâu?

- Mang trả rồi.

- Khỉ, nhỡ xảy ra chuyện gì…

Như để phụ họa câu nói của hắn, từ dưới nhà vang lên tiếng kêu thất thanh. Tiếp sau là một loạt tiếng hỏi:

- Cầu dao tổng đâu?

- Bên cạnh phòng bố tôi!

Shinichi vội vàng hướng ra cửa, xông thẳng ra hành lang, suýt thì ngã lộn nhào xuống tầng 1. Phải mất gần 3 phút sau, hắn mới sờ được vào cầu dao tổng và dập xuống.

Đèn sáng.

Hattori cùng Shinichi chạy xuống nhà. Xông thẳng vào bếp, đập vào mắt bọn hắn là cảnh Yukihiro nằm trên sàn, chân bị dao đâm, đứng bên cạnh là Megumi, vẫn còn chưa hết bàng hoàng.

Hattori và Shinichi nhìn quanh hiện trường. Cửa sổ vỡ toang, đồ đạc ngổn ngang, vài cái bát vỡ trên sàn.  
Shinichi chợt nhìn thấy ngón trỏ của Megumi đang băng bó.  
- Megumi, tay chị sao thế?  
- À – Megumi đưa tay lên –Hôm qua tôi vô ý cứa tay phải dao.  
- Thật tình – Kishida lên tiếng – Cô đừng nên động đến dao làm gì, đến cả chuyện bưng khay nước cho khỏi đổ mà cô còn làm chưa xong mà.  
- Chuyện cần nói thì anh hãy nói, mấy cái chuyện đó anh lôi ra bàn tán với thiên hạ làm gì? – Megumi đỏ mặt.  
- Người ta thích vậy thì cô cứ chiều đi, đằng nào người ta cũng mê mệt vì cô mà – Masamoto giả bộ ngáp dài.  
- Này, anh kháy tôi đó hả Masamoto – Lần này đến lượt Kishida đỏ mặt.  
Còn Hattori gãi đầu gãi tai lia lịa  
- Sao tớ lại không để ý cái băng đó nhỉ.  
- Tôi thấy cậu có để ý chuyện gì đâu. – Shiho đột nhiên chen ngang làm Hattori tức cành hông.  
- Hai vị luật sư thôi đi nào – Thanh tra Megure chen ngang dù biết là không lịch sự – Chuyện đó hai người có thể lên phòng nói riêng với nhau, giờ chúng tôi cần điều tra hiện trường.  
Nhìn quanh phòng bếp, Hattori nói:  
- Hung thủ đẩy chị Megumi làm vỡ bát đúng không?  
- Đúng rồi, tôi cảm thấy vai hắn đẩy vào người tôi và tôi bật ra đằng sau do mất đà.  
- Vậy hả?  
Shinichi đến ngó ra ngoài cửa sổ và hắn lập tức chú tâm nhìn chăm chăm xuống khoảng đất ngay sát tường đó.  
Hattori cũng trờ tới. Vừa ngó xuống, hắn đã phán  
- Áo mưa và găng tay.  
Rồi hắn hăng hái đội cái mũ lên đầu và vòng qua cửa chính, đi ra khu vườn đẫm nước mưa, bùn đất nhão nhoẹt. Hắn cẩn thận đeo găng và nhặt hai vật chứng quan trọng lên.  
- Trời, cậu vứt cái đó xuống đất đi Heiji – Nhìn cái áo mưa đầy đất mà Kazuha đột nhiên cồn cào bụng bão.  
- Vớ vẩn – Hattori quay ra nạt – Vật chứng quan trọng mà lại vứt xuống đất à? Khiếp, thể mà tối qua hùng hổ đòi đi hỏi cung.  
Shinichi nhướng mày  
- Đến giờ này mà cậu vẫn còn tâm trí đùa cợt hả? Tớ thua cậu rồi đấy.  
Rồi thò tay lấy đôi găng.  
- Ừm, găng cao su dùng trong phẫu thuật. – Và quay qua nhìn cái áo mưa – Áo mưa nilon. Trời mưa thế này, đảm bảo máu dính trên mấy thứ này trôi hết rồi.  
Mọi người kéo nhau ra phòng khách, Yamamoto ngồi băng bó cho Yukihiro rồi dìu ông anh quý hóa ra ghế ngồi.  
Vừa an tọa là Kishida đã thở dài.  
- Bây giờ tôi chỉ muốn ngồi bên lò sưởi cùng cốc ca cao…  
- Lúc nào chả muốn – Masamoto nói trổng – Trời lạnh thì lò sưởi, trời ngốt thì ôm khư khư lấy cái điều hòa, còn hạ nhiệt xuống tận 15 độ làm anh em trong văn phòng lạnh thấu xương.  
- Còn hơn cái gã ngược đời trời lạnh ngâm nước, trời nóng ôm chăn.  
- Hai anh thôi đi! – Megumi chán nản chen ngang.  
Hattori khều Shinichi  
- Này Kudou, liệu có khả năng đó không nhỉ.  
- Có thể lắm – Shinichi gật gù – Chỉ tiếc là…  
Rồi cả hai cùng kêu lên  
- A, biết rồi  
Nhưng kêu rất khẽ, không để ai nghe thấy. Sau đó bọn hắn kéo nhau lên phòng ông Yamaguchi, trước khi đi không quên xin phép ông thanh tra.  
Hattori đi chuẩn bị còn Shinichi ngồi bệt xuống sàn. Tên thám tử da đen chuẩn bị xong xuôi rồi búng tay cái tách và đóng cửa đi ra ngoài.  
Được một lát, rồi 15 phút và Shinichi mở bật cửa chạy ra, reo lên ầm ỹ như Archimedes lúc phát hiện ra định luật quan trọng, mỗi tội hắn không reo "Eureka" cũng chẳng thèm nâng bổng trái đất mà lại hét lên.  
- Đúng, đúng rồi, đúng thế rồi, đúng hết rồi!  
Tiếng reo của hắn làm mọi người đang ngồi dưới nhà giật thót.  
Hai tên thám tử nhìn nhau và cùng mỉm cười.  
Nhưng đó mới chỉ là một nửa vụ án.


	16. Chap 16: Bước đệm

**Chap 16: Bước đệm**

Hattori gần như nhảy chân sáo lúc đi xuống nhà dưới. Shinichi chỉ biết nhìn thằng bạn mình và lắc đầu.

Lúc xuống đến nơi Hattori mới sức nhớ ra

- Chết rồi, con dao! Vật chứng!

- Ở đây này – Shinichi giơ một cái túi nhựa lên – Ban nãy anh Yukihiro đã cẩn thận xé một mảnh vạt áo cầm dao rút ra và cho vào đây. Dấu vân tay không mất đâu mà lo.

- Ờ – Hattori đỏ mặt gãi đầu – Vậy mà tớ quên mất tiêu.

Yukihiro cười cười

- Cũng chưa chắc hung thủ đã để lại dấu vân tay đâu…

- Nhưng chắc chắn hung thủ là một trong… – Shinichi hào hứng tiếp lời, nhưng chưa dứt câu đã bị Hattori thò tay bịt miệng

- Cậu làm trò khỉ gì vậy hả? – Shinichi liếc xéo Hattori

- Chuyện đó giờ chưa nói được – Hattori lèm bèm – Cậu muốn hung thủ dựa và đó mà tạo dấu vết giả à?

Shinichi đột nhiên líu lưỡi. Ừ nhỉ, quên mất chuyện đó. Tại sao hắn quên à? Tại ban nãy lúc đi ngang qua chỗ Ran, hắn vô tình nhìn xuống và thấy mắt cô long lanh, dường như sắp khóc. Bỗng dưng hắn thấy tim đập thình thịch và như quên hết mọi sự, hắn bô bô nói ra chuyện quan trọng, may mà tên Hattori tỉnh táo (cũng chả tỉnh táo lắm, chỉ là ngăn làm chuyện bậy) đưa tay lên kịp, không thì chuyện đó lộ ra là công cốc.

Trời đổ mưa một lần nữa. Mưa rơi lộp độp trên mái nhà. Mọi người tụ tập trong phòng khách, chẳng nói chẳng rằng câu nào cả. Im lặng khá lâu rồi Shinichi mới thò tay khều Hattori.

- Này Hattori!

- Ừ?

- Lúc cậu tìm thấy cái áo mưa – Shinichi đắn đo cắn môi – Đôi găng ở trên hay ở dưới.

- Hả?

- Trả lời đi.

Hattori gãi đầu một lát rồi nói

- Đôi găng được cuộn tròn trong cái áo mưa. Bây giờ nhìn thì đó cũng chỉ là một đống bèo nhèo toàn bùn và đất mà thôi.

- Vậy hả?

Hai đứa nó lại tiếp tục trầm ngâm.

RENG

Chuông lại reo. Yoshioka đứng dậy ra mở cửa, cầm theo cái ô và cả một cái can!

- Ngài thanh tra – Anh ta gọi vọng vào sau khi đứng ngâm 5 phút ngoài cổng. – Đội khám nghiệm của ngài đến đây này.

- Vậy phiền cậu đưa họ vào đây. – Thanh tra Megure chỉnh lại mũ – Tại cơn bão mà chậm trễ hẳn đi.

Khi đội khám nghiệm vào tới nơi, những người đầu tiên ra đón họ lại là hai tên thám tử.

- Cháu cần nhờ các bác việc này. – Shinichi hớn hở kéo nhân viên đứng gần hắn nhất chui tọt vào bếp, nơi chiếc áo mưa và đôi găng tay nằm chình ình. Trước khi hắn kịp đóng cửa, Hattori đã thò chân chắn ngang và chui vào.

Khoảng nửa tiếng sau bọn nó lại chui ra. Bọn nó vừa biết được một tin mà bọn nó không thể nào tin được. Shinichi nhìn Hattori

- Sao nào, chúng ta đã nên phá án chưa nhỉ?

- Đâu còn cách nào khác – Hattori nhìn lại – Vì chậm nhất là đến tối mai thuốc của cậu hết tác dụng mà. Tranh thủ được phút nào hay phút ấy.


	17. Chap 17: Hạ màn

**Chap 17: Hạ màn**

Đoàng!

Trời đất ủng hộ màn phá án của bọn thám tử bằng một tiếng sét kinh thiên động địa. Hattori chậc lưỡi

- Không biết là điềm lành hay điềm gở đây nữa.

- Nó là điềm lành – Shinichi chen ngang – Nhưng qua cái mồm độc địa ăn mắm ăn muối của cậu nó đã thành điềm gở.

- Giỡn mặt nhau hoài. Mau ra trình diện làng nước đi!

Hattori đẩy Shinichi xông thẳng ra phòng khách, không cần biết thằng bạn hắn có đồng ý hay không. Nhưng cũng chẳng sao, có bao giờ tên Kudou để ý đến hình thức trình diện của hắn đâu. Có lẽ hắn muốn thành một tên thám tử "dân dã"

Hắn đứng thẳng người lúc Hattori trình bày sự việc với tất cả mọi người. Và Megure ngạc nhiên hỏi:

- Sao cơ, hai đứa tìm ra hung thủ rồi à?

- Cháu không đùa đâu. – Hattori khẳng định. Hắn còn lầm bầm: "Nghe bảo Cognac kỹ tính mà dùng thủ thuật như trẻ con."

- Quả không hổ là thám tử – Yukihiro cười – Chuyện hai đứa nhanh như chảo chớp như vậy cũng không lạ.

- Dạ, không có gì… – Shinichi gãi đầu

Yukihiro kéo hắn cúi sát xuống, lèm bèm

- Dám hớt tay trên của anh hả?

- Anh lo cái chân của anh đi kìa!

- Ờ, lo thì lo – Yukihiro ngồi xoa bắp đùi băng trắng.

- Vậy rốt cuộc chuyện là thế nào? – Shiratori hỏi

- Ờ, mau nói ra đi – Kishida thở ra một hơi – Tôi chán phải ngồi đây, bị người ta nhìn chằm chằm vào mặt lắm rồi.

- Hừm, có muốn hai anh cũng không đi được. – Shinichi nói thay tên bạn – Vì hai anh Kishida và Masamoto đồng lõa với hung thủ cơ mà.

Tất cả những người trong phòng trố mắt ra nhìn hắn. Và đảm bảo nếu đang uống nước thì Megure đã phun trúng vào người Shiratori rồi.

Hattori thấy tình hình bắt đầu lộn phèo lên liền sửa lại

- Dạ, không phải cố tình, mà hai anh vô tình thôi.

- Vô tình là sao? – Kazuha đột nhiên chen ngang – Cậu nói mà tớ không hiểu gì hết.

- Chưa thể nói bây giờ – Shinichi đưa một ngón tay lên – Sự thật chỉ có một và tớ sẽ vạch trần sự thật đó trước khi vạch mặt hung thủ.

- Này, tôi thấy cậu hơi to mồm đấy. – Masamoto hừ mũi – Vậy nói đi, giải thích vụ án thứ nhất xem nào!

- Dễ thôi – Hattori cười – Dựa trên độ cương cứng của xác và thời điểm ta phát hiện ra thi thể, rất có thể ta sẽ khẳng định rằng thời điểm xảy ra vụ án là vào khoảng 7 giờ 30, nhưng thực chất là không phải. Bởi một thủ thuật đơn giản mà bất cứ kẻ nào có đầu óc cũng dùng…

- Hung thủ đã lừa chúng ta như lừa trẻ nít! – Shinichi chốt nốt câu nói của Hattori.

- Và đích thân Kudou đã thử nghiệm mánh khóe của hung thủ. Mọi người có thể đi theo cháu lên phòng và cháu sẽ giải thích.

Lục tục kéo nhau lên cầu thang, không ai nói với ai một lời.

Đứng trước cửa căn phòng, Hattori giải thích, vừa nói vừa gãi đầu.

- Đầu tiên xin thông báo là tháng này nhà Gentarou sẽ mất một khoản tiền điện kha khá đấy. Bây giờ mời mọi người vào. À khoan, có ai nghe thấy tiếng gì không?

- Tiếng gì ro ro chạy – Yamamoto nói – Nghe như… điều hoà! Trời đất, nãy giờ hai cậu để điều hoà chạy không à?

- Em đã nói rồi mà. – Shinichi tỉnh bơ – Nhà Gentarou sẽ mất một khoản tiền kha khá mà.

Rồi hắn mở cửa, đẩy thanh tra Megure vào. Nhưng ông thanh tra bỗng giật bắn

- Điều hoà mở nãy giờ mà sao… nóng thế này?

Shinichi cúi xuống dưới gầm bàn

- Tại nãy giờ không chỉ mở điều hoà, mà còn cả máy sưởi nữa – Hắn lôi cái máy từ dưới gầm bàn ra – Mở rất mạnh nữa là đằng khác.

Hattori vỗ vỗ vào máy sưởi.

- Và đây chính là cách tạo chứng cớ giả của hung thủ. Mọi người nhìn này, mở điều hoà song song với máy sưởi. Lúc phát hiện ra xác ông Yamaguchi thì cũng ở ngay gần cái bàn này. Vậy là thời điểm tử vong bị sai lệch đáng kể. Điều hoà mở nhiệt độ cao nhất, máy sưởi cũng nhiệt độ cao nhất, thử nghĩ xem phòng không nóng thì lạnh à!

Nhưng rồi hắn vội vàng quay người

- Thôi, xuống hiện trường vụ thứ hai.

Nhảy phóc xuống cầu thang, Shinichi đi trước, Hattori đi sau bọc hậu, cả phái đoàn đi vào bếp, hệt như bánh mỳ kẹp

- Đầu tiên, mọi người hãy chú ý chỗ mà "hung thủ" đã vào. Không bẩn lấy một chút xíu nào. Trời lại mưa rất to…

Hattori tiếp tục bài thuyết giáo của Shinichi.

- Hung thủ đã phạm phải một lỗi lớn: Không hề có chút bùn đất nào, vậy thì rõ ràng kẻ gây án là một trong những người ở đây.

- Nhưng chắc gì hung thủ vụ thứ nhất là người ở đây. – Masamoto hừ mũi

- Anh lầm rồi, nhìn đây – Shinichi giơ một tờ giấy lên sát mặt Masamoto

VĨNH BIỆT YUKIHIRO  
VĨNH BIỆT ANH TRAI TÔI  
BÍ DANH – COGNAC

- Bi… Bí danh Cognac – Masamoto lắp bắp

- Giờ anh hiểu chưa, hung thủ đã để lại thứ này đấy. – Hattori đón lấy tờ giấy và đút vào túi áo – Hắn đã để lại bằng chứng thuyết phục cho thấy hai điều: Hung thủ là người trong nhà này và hắn tự gọi mình là Cognac.

- Giờ đến phần chứng cứ. – Shinichi cúi xuống, đưa tay nhấc cái áo mưa và đôi găng lên – Mọi người nhìn cái này đi, vẫn còn một thứ không thể xoá được. Hung thủ dự định sau khi thủ tiêu Yukihiro thì sẽ phi tang cái này, nhưng kế hoạch không thành vì Hattori và cháu ngồi ngay gần chỗ có cầu dao và điện sáng trở lại sớm hơn dự kiến của hung thủ.

Tất cả sững người với từng câu nói của Shinichi. Và khi hắn ngẩng mặt lên, mọi người như nghẹn thở

- Hung thủ là… Megumi Suwa!

- HẢ! – Cả hai luật sư cùng kêu lên, trố mắt nhìn Shinichi rồi lại quay sang nhìn Megumi.

- Chị đòi ở cùng phòng với hai anh luật sư – Hattori nói – Và lợi dụng thời gian đi tắm vào khoảng 8 giờ để tới phòng ông Yamaguchi gây án. Chị đã chuẩn bị sẵn máy sưởi, điều hoà từ lúc 7 giờ khi lên phòng cất đồ đạc. Lúc 8 giờ, chị ngang nhiên vào phòng, tẩm thuốc mê, đâm ông Yamaguchi. Đợi đúng nửa tiếng, chị trở lại phòng, tắt máy sưởi và hạ nhiệt độ điều hoà xuống một chút, đủ mát trong vòng nửa tiếng trước khi chị lại đến phòng lần thứ ba rồi hô hoán lên, thu hút sự chú ý của mọi người.

- Chị cuốn áo mưa và đôi găng lại rồi ném qua cửa sổ, tranh thủ lúc anh Yukihiro rửa xong bát đĩa, chị lẻn vào bếp rửa sạch con dao – Shinichi tiếp tục – Ở vụ thứ hai, chị dự định đâm anh Yukihiro rồi ra vườn phi tang chứng cớ nhưng không thành. Vậy là chị lại tiếp tục màn kịch của mình sau khi ám sát hụt anh Yukihiro.

Megumi phá lên cười

- Khá khen cho hai thám tử. Nhưng tôi xin hỏi, giả sử tôi là hung thủ thì chứng c đâu? Hai người không thể vu oan cho người khác được, nên nhớ tôi là luật sư….

- Máu!

- Hả? – Megumi quay sang lúc Hattori buông ra một tiếng cụt ngủn

- Vết băng trên tay chị là sao thế? – Shinichi tiếp lời – Có phải là lúc đâm ông Y  
amaguchi, chị đã vô tình cứa phải tay không? Hoảng lên, chị vội tìm băng rịt lại và sau đó mới vứt đôi găng ra.

- Tôi đã nhờ đội khám nghiệm kiểm tra và được biết trên đó vẫn còn dính máu của chị. – Hattori bình tĩnh – Nếu điều này chưa đủ thuyết phục, tôi xin nói thêm rằng: Dấu vân tay của chị vẫn còn dính trên cán con dao đâm vào chân anh Yukihiro, dù chị đã cố dùng chính cái băng đó để lau đi.

- Thế nào? Có đúng không, chị Megumi Su… À không, Megumi Kentarou mới đúng!


	18. Chap 18: Sự thật 24 năm

**Chap 18 – Sự thật 24 năm**

- Megumi… Kentarou?

- Đúng, Megumi Kentarou – Hattori nói – Đó mới chính là tên thật của chị đấy, Cognac.

Căn phòng lặng đi. Tất cả mọi người sững sờ. Chẳng ai tin được chính cô luật sư Megumi lại là hung thủ.

- Hai… hai cậu nói gì thế? – Megumi lắp bắp – Đừng có vu khống. Tôi đã nói rồi kia mà.

- Không thể nào sai – Shinichi "phản bác" – Tờ giấy chị để lại cùng với việc xét nghiệm vệt máu dính lại trên đôi găng đã xác minh điều đó.

- Là… sao? – Kishida mấp máy môi hỏi khẽ.

- Chị Megumi và ông Yamaguchi có cùng nhóm máu. Điều này có thể là tình cờ, nhưng việc hai người có cùng kiểu gen thì không thể nói là tình cờ được. – Hattori trả lời.

- Không thể nào – Yoshioka buột miệng – Bố đã nói… rằng ba anh em tôi được sinh mỗi người cách nhau 6 năm cơ mà?

- Chị Megumi được sinh cùng năm với anh Yukihiro. – Hattori nói tiếp

- Và thậm chí là cùng tháng cùng ngày – Yukihiro thở hắt ra – Tôi là anh, lớn hơn Megumi tròn một ngày…

Mắt Megumi nhoà đi, dường như không thấy gì nữa. Những hình ảnh trong ký ức cô loang loáng hiện về…

Ngày nó sinh ra là một ngày mưa tầm tã. Mẹ nó đã mang nó tới nuôi ở một nơi xa lạ và nó chỉ được ở cùng mẹ đến khi 4 tuổi. Cuộc đời nó hình như gắn với mưa. Mẹ nó lầm lũi bỏ đi một ngày mưa rào và điều duy nhất nó nhớ là nó chạy theo đến cửa, nước mắt ròng ròng, gào tên mẹ đến khản cổ.

Từ đó người ta nuôi nó, những con người trong bộ áo đen lạnh lùng. Người ta quý nó, nhưng không hiểu sao nó cảm thấy trong lòng có một sự trống vắng lạ lùng.

Đến lần sinh nhật thứ 12, một người tóc trắng dài kéo nó ra một đồng cỏ rộng và nói

- Hôm nay tôi sẽ dạy cô bé bắn súng.

Vậy là từ đó, nó trở thành người của "họ".

Năm 17 tuổi, nó gặp một người anh hơn nó 3 tuổi. "Họ" bảo phải kèm nó chặt, nhưng anh chàng chỉ lắc đầu

- Lớn tướng rồi, tự lo được cho mình rồi, cần gì ai kèm nữa.

Và rõ là anh chàng không thèm xưng hô với nó, cũng chả thèm giới thiệu tên. Tính anh chàng ngang tàng, nhưng nó thích.

Nhiều lúc, anh chàng cũng tâm sự với nó

- Nhiều khi tôi tự hỏi có bao giờ tôi được tự do không, dù chỉ là một ngày, một giờ được tự do đi lại, không ai đi theo nhìn, theo dõi, được đi thong dong, thảnh thơi…

Nó cũng muốn vậy lắm. Nó muốn nói một câu an ủi, nhưng chẳng nghĩ ra cái gì cả.

Nhưng cái mơ ước giản đơn đó của anh không bao giờ thực hiện được.

Hôm đó lại là một ngày mưa. Cuối cùng anh chàng cũng nói tên của mình cho nó biết. Nó vui lắm, trước giờ nó chỉ gọi anh là "niichan"

- Tên tôi là Oda Hasamoto.

Lúc đó nó và anh đang đi dạo trên đại lộ Karasumi ở Kyoto. Đương nhiên là người ta bắt bọn nó giám sát lẫn nhau. Lúc hai người sang đường thì…

- Megumi, coi chừng đấy!

Ánh đèn ô tô loang loáng chiếu sáng rực sau lưng nó. Vừa lúc nó quay người lại, Oda xông ra đẩy nó khỏi đầu xe.

Nó hét lên, nhưng chiếc xe gây tai nạn đã phóng đi. Nó đã kịp ghi lại trong tâm trí hình ảnh kẻ giết người

Một gã đàn ông với vết sẹo hình chữ X trên mặt.

Oda đi xa lắm rồi. Từ đó nó khép kín mình lại và lao vào làm việc cho "họ". Làm việc tới khi nó được gọi bằng cái tên Cognac.

Đã tròn 1 năm kể từ ngày đó. Gin – con người tóc trắng đã dạy nó cầm súng – gọi nó đến, khi nó chuẩn bị đi Đức.

- Nhớ làm việc cho tốt đấy. Tổ chức đã nuôi dạy cô, cố mà làm cho tốt nhiệm vụ. Nên nhớ, những kẻ phản bội không được dung thứ đâu.

Vậy là nó bắt đầu sang hoạt động tại Đức. Để rồi 5 năm sau, nó quay trở lại quê hương Nhật Bản, và chỉ sau 1 năm nó đã trở thành luật sư nổi tiếng.

Lại một ngày mưa. Nó đi cùng hai đồng nghiệp trở về Osaka. Và đúng là một ngày định mệnh. Khi vừa bước vào phòng, gương mặt tên lái xe 7 năm trước hiện lên rõ mồn một trước mắt nó.

Và cũng thật không ngờ, đó chính là Vin, kẻ phản bội tổ chức. Chẳng còn lý do gì để không ra tay cả.

Nhưng tại sao… tại sao ông ấy lại là…

Cuộc đời nó bây giờ như một bi kịch mà ai đó đã vô tình kéo màn lên, giày xéo lại những vết thương trong lòng nó và những vết đau nó vừa phải nhận.

Những thước phim quá khứ biến mất. Megumi khuỵu chân xuống

- Tại sao… tại sao ông ta lại làm vậy? Ông ta đã làm mất đi một mạng người vậy mà ông ta đâu có thèm dừng xe. Ông ta làm vậy với chính con đẻ mình à?

Bất thần, Shiho nói

- Ông ấy đã muốn rời bỏ tổ chức từ rất lâu rồi, nhưng ông ấy không thể. Bởi vì ông ấy muốn tìm lại con gái mình, đứa con gái bị đưa vào tổ chức, bị những kẻ mất tính người nuôi nấng.

- Sao… cơ?

- Ông ấy đã nhiều lần kể với tôi rằng ông ấy có một cô con gái vẫn còn mắc kẹt đâu đó giữa tổ chức. Và lần gây tai nạn đó, ông ấy đã say. Ông ấy không còn biết cái gì nữa. Sau khi thất bại trong việc tìm kiếm cô, ông ấy đã tìm đến người mẹ. Nhưng bà không hề nói một câu nào cả và ông đã uống cả buổi chiều hôm đó, để rồi đâm phải Oda trong lúc mắt ông vẫn còn nhoà lệ.

Yukihiro buồn bã kể nốt câu chuyện.

- Từ ngày hôm đó, không lúc nào ông không tự dằn vặt mình. Và ngày nào ông cũng thường tự hỏi mình: Liệu tôi có thể làm thời gian quay trở lại? Liệu có một ngày tôi được gặp lại con bé? Liệu nó có nhận con người này làm cha không?

- Và tôi chắc chắn rằng ông ấy đã tự dằn vặt mình cho đến những phút cuối cuộc đời – Shinichi nói

- Và không bao giờ ông ngờ được ông lại bị chính tay đứa con đẻ hạ sát – Hattori kết luận một câu thật buồn


	19. Chap 19 Hi sinh

**Chap 19 – Hi sinh…**

Lúc này Megumi cảm thấy dường như mình không còn chút sinh khí nào nữa. Cô ngồi trên hai chân mình, cúi gục mặt xuống và nước mắt cứ lã chã rơi.

Thanh tra Megure tiến đến hỏi

- Vậy… sự thực có đúng là như thế không?

Cô lặng lẽ gật đầu. Cô bỗng thấy cuộc sống mình chìm trong nỗi tuyệt vọng.

Ngày bé, cô thường hỏi mọi người rằng bố nó đâu. Nhưng chẳng ai trả lời cả. Và cứ thế, suốt những năm tháng sống trên đời này, cô chỉ biết mường tượng ra hai thứ: khuôn mặt của bố và hình ảnh tên sát nhân. Cô luôn tưởng tượng rằng bố mình là người tốt bụng thế nào và sẽ ra sao nếu một ngày cô được gặp lại bố. Và cô luôn nghĩ đến tên sát nhân với những ý nghĩ xấu xa nhất. Hai cực đối lập nhau hoàn toàn và bỗng nhiên cái sự thực rằng hai cực đó là một làm cô dằn vặt.

Thanh tra Shiratori đưa chiếc còng tay lên.

- Mọi chuyện về sở sẽ tính.

Và rồi bỗng nhiên, từ đâu đó sâu trong lòng cô, một ý nghĩ nổi lên: "Phải chống lại! Chống lại họ!"

Thịch!

Shinichi đưa tay ôm ngực. Thuốc sắp hết tác dụng rồi. Hắn không cử động được.

Thịch!

Rồi điều không ai ngờ đến xảy ra. Megumi đứng lên, từ từ đưa tay lên túi áo trong. Hai thanh tra khom người xuống một chút.

- Quả không hổ danh là thám tử lừng danh…

Cô rút phắt khẩu súng giấu trong áo ra và chạy đến gần Shinichi

- Nhưng rất tiếc, giờ nó chỉ là danh hão thôi!

Và Megumi giương súng lên

Shinichi nhìn cảnh tượng trước mặt. Nó xảy ra như một đoạn phim quay chậm. Và trong thước phim cũng có cả Shiho. Hắn chỉ nghe được tiếng cô kêu to

- Kudou, cẩn thận đấy!

Đoàng!

Shiho đã lao ra đỡ đạn cho hắn. Cùng lúc đó hắn cũng khuỵu chân, quỳ xuống. Mắt hắn bắt đầu mờ đi. Hắn nghe loáng thoáng có tiếng người hét to

- Megumi, đứng lại!

Hattori chạy lại đỡ Shiho lên. Máu chảy loang áo vùng bụng trái.

Shinichi cố gắng nói khẽ, trước khi hắn gục đi

- Mau… đi khỏi đây… có thể… bọn chúng sẽ quay lại… để đón cô ấy.

Thịch!

Và hắn mê man. Hắn không còn nghe được tiếng Ran hoảng hốt gọi hắn nữa.

Hattori đứng lên và nói với Yoshioka

- Anh sơ cứu cho cô ấy trước rồi chúng ta rời khỏi đây. Chiếc ô tô vẫn còn kia. Phải làm nhanh không thì không kịp đâu.

Yoshioka gật đầu. Anh ta sơ cứu cầm máu tạm thời rồi vội vã chạy đi lấy chìa khoá xe. Hattori xốc nách Shinichi, dìu hắn ra xe. Kazuha cõng Shiho lên và cùng Ran theo Hattori. Yamamoto trèo lên xe, chờ nổ máy.

Megumi đã chạy đến bên suối. Dòng suối đang chảy xiết, chảy cuồn cuộn một cách dữ dội. Người ta đang đuổi theo đằng sau cô. Ngửa cổ lên, cô nhìn bầu trời rộng mênh mông đang phủ một màu xám. Mưa đổ lên người cô, từng hạt mưa buốt nhói như kim đâm vào lòng. Người cô ướt rượt, tóc sũng nước. Cô mỉm cười

- Bố, con xin lỗi. Con biết chỉ lời xin lỗi thôi không đủ. Con đến với bố đây.

Yukihiro bất chấp cái chân đau nhói lên từng chặp khi mưa đổ xuống, chạy đến hét to

- Megumi, đừng làm thế!

Nhưng cô không kịp nghe thấy nữa. 24 năm sống trong sự cô đơn, không cha mẹ, không anh em bạn bè, người duy nhất quan tâm đến mình thì đã mất. Chẳng còn gì đáng để sống cả.

Dòng nước lạnh buốt đập vào mặt cô. Megumi cảm thấy mình đang cuốn theo dòng nước. Cô dần mê man, không cảm thấy điều gì nữa. Dòng suối đã nuốt cô vào lòng, mang cô đến miền hạnh phúc, nơi có bố và Oda đợi cô, đưa tay đỡ lấy cô. Đó chính là hạnh phúc mà sau 17 năm, đây mới là lần đầu tiên cô được cảm nhận lại.


	20. Chap 20: Mặt trời sẽ lại mọc

**Chap 20: Mặt trời sẽ lại mọc (Higa mata nobotte yuku)  
**

Shinichi đưa tay ôm ngực. Hắn chỏi tay ngồi dậy và ngửi ngay thấy mùi xe hơi. Một lúc nữa thì hắn thấy mọi người đang lo lắng nhìn hắn, chờ hắn mở miệng nói câu gì đó. Hắn mỉm cười. Thứ thuốc đó có công dụng lâu nhưng khổ nỗi lại khiến cho người uống hú hồn. Phản ứng phụ của nó làm Shinichi tưởng mình sắp trở lại dạng cũ tới nơi.

Rồi sực nhớ ra điều quan trọng, hắn quay sang Hattori, kéo áo tên da đen:

- Shiho đâu? Cậu ấy có sao không?

- Bình tĩnh lại đi, cứ lồng lên như ngựa ấy. Cậu ấy không sao. Anh Yoshioka đã sơ cứu rồi, máu chảy cũng không nhiều, chỉ cần phẫu thuật để lấy viên đạn ra thôi. Giờ này chắc hai người đó cũng ở bệnh viện rồi.

Hattori nói dối. Lúc đỡ Shiho lên, máu chảy nhiều xuống cả tay hắn. Nhưng hắn không muốn Kudou lo. Vả lại, hắn cũng yên tâm rằng mạng "bà cô" dai lắm, không chết dễ được.

Shinichi thở ra. An tâm rồi. Nếu Shiho mà có mệnh hệ gì thì chắc hắn lấy cái mạng quèn ra mà thế cho cô cũng chả đủ.

- Shinichi này… – Ran gọi khẽ

Shinichi quay sang. Cô đang cúi mặt xuống. Mắt hắn mở to hết cỡ.

- Cậu lo cho Shiho lắm đúng không?

- Hả?

- Rất lo cho cô ấy, đúng không Conan?

Ran nói nhỏ nhẹ mà Shinichi có cảm tưởng sét vừa đánh ngang tai. Mặt hắn đanh lại, mắt mở to, hai tay nắm chặt để trên đùi. Hattori thì chớp mắt lia lịa còn Kazuha hết nhìn Shinichi lại quay sang nhìn Ran. Trông Shinichi lúc này chẳng khác nào bị cáo đang đứng trước vành móng ngựa, chạm mặt vị quan toà đanh thép mang tên Ran.

- Có đúng không, Conan? – Ran hỏi.

Shinichi không trả lời. Hắn đang đắn đo, nửa muốn nói, nửa không. Và rồi hắn lại hi vọng rằng mình đang mơ.

Nhưng Ran đã chứng minh rằng hắn hoàn toàn tỉnh táo. Mắt cô ngấn lệ, hỏi bằng giọng của người sắp khóc.

- Shinichi, trả lời tớ đi. Làm ơn đừng lừa tớ nữa. Chuyện trên tàu tớ đã thấy hết rồi. Làm ơn… đừng lừa tớ nữa.

Shinichi bàng hoàng. Lần này hắn không thể chối cãi được nữa.

- Ran…

Một loạt những suy nghĩ hỗn độn xuất hiện trong đầu hắn. Nửa muốn nói, nửa muốn không. Hắn không muốn cô bị liên luỵ, không muốn bọn người mất nhân tính làm hại cô hay bất cứ ai hắn quen biết. Hắn phải chịu trách nhiệm việc này, hắn là người lật mặt bọn chúng và trách nhiệm lớn nhất là không để người nào hắn quen bị bọn chúng đụng đến.

Nhưng hắn cảm thấy mình chẳng còn đủ dũng khí khi nhìn cô bạn. Bây giờ hắn không dám nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt trong và ngấn lệ của cô.

Ran hỏi lại hắn lần nữa, nước mắt trào ra

- Cậu chưa bao giờ tin tớ đúng không? Tớ không đủ tin cậy để được cậu nói cho cái bí mật động trời đó đúng không? Sao vậy Shinichi, cậu trả lời tớ đi chứ! Cậu không còn dũng khí để nói à?

Nỗi lòng kìm nén bao lâu nay trong Shinichi bùng lên. Hắn trả lờri rất nhanh, nói một cách dữ dội.

- Ngốc, cậu là đồ ngốc, cậu chả hiểu gì cả. Cậu có hiểu tớ không? Tớ không muốn nói chỉ vì lo cho cậu đấy. Tớ không muốn những kẻ đã khiến tớ ra nông nỗi này làm hại bất kỳ ai, nhất là cậu đấy. Nhớ những kẻ mình gặp hôm đi công viên không? Chính những kẻ đó khiến tớ thành ra thế này đấy. Bọn chúng có thể ra tay với chục mạng người mà không ghê tay đấy. Cậu nghĩ xem như thế thì tớ nói ra làm sao được. Còn lý do tớ không nói bấy lâu nay à? Cậu nghĩ tớ không tin cậu à? Nhầm rồi, tớ luôn tin vào cậu. Lý do tớ không nói là vì… là vì…

Shinichi ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn thẳng vào mắt Ran. Và cô hiểu cái nhìn đó. Lý do của hắn là một thứ không dễ nói bằng lời.

Đột nhiên, Hattori quay sang Kazuha, nói bằng một giọng cực nghiêm trọng

- Kazuha, tớ có chuyện quan trọng cần nói.

- Sao cơ? – Kazuha đỏ mặt hỏi

- Tớ…

Mọi người nín thở nghe Hattori nói

- Tớ…

Tim Kazuha đột nhiên đập thình thịch

- Tớ… làm mất cái bùa rồi. Cậu làm cho tớ cái khác được không?

Mặt mọi người lập tức chuyển sang trạng thái AO. Kazuha bắt đầu nổi gân tay

- Chuyện quan trọng… là thế đó hả? – Cô nhéo Hattori một cái rõ đau làm hắn kêu oai oái.

Cuộc phẫu thuật cho Shiho đã thành công. Mọi người phải năn nỉ mãi mới có thể đưa cô về chăm sóc tại nhà.

Hai ngày sau đó, cảnh sát đã tìm thấy Megumi. Người cô lạnh ngắt nhưng vẫn đang mỉm cười. Có lẽ cô đã gặp được bố mình và Oda. Trong túi cô vẫn còn một bức ảnh, mặt sau ghi:

O.H – 25/12

Yuihiro quay trở lại Mỹ. Ngày đi, anh đã liên lạc với FBI và CIA. Cả 3 tổ chức sẽ cùng hợp tác để diệt tận ổ đàn quạ đen.

Shinichi trở lại thành Conan. Hắn tiếp tục sống ở văn phòng thám tử. Chỉ tội bây giờ có cho vàng thì hắn cũng chả dám xách dép vào nhà tắm cùng Ran.

Hattori tiếp tục công việc thám tử của hắn ở vùng Kansai và vẫn tiếp tục cãi nhau như mổ bò với Kazuha.

Những câu chuyện khôi hài của bọn nó vẫn cứ tiếp tục. Và đáng kể nhất là Conan đã biết tên trộm đào hoa cứu mình đã bao lần là ai. Từ đó hắn có thêm một người bạn cùng chia sẻ kinh nghiệm sống còn với các nữ yêu tinh. Nhưng đó là một câu chuyện sẽ kể vào khi khác.

Tất cả bọn chúng đều hợp lực lại, chống lại và tiêu diệt băng áo đen.

Nhưng như tớ nói, những câu chuyện hài vẫn xảy ra.

Và đó là những câu chuyện để kể vào lúc khác, trong một câu chuyện hoàn toàn mới mẻ.

Epilogue  
- Đoàng!  
Phát súng từ phía Akai bay thẳng tới chỗ Gin. Hắn ngã gục xuống. Vết thương quá nặng, máu chảy nhiều. FBI dễ dàng khống chế được hắn. Ở phía bên kia cánh đồng, cặp bài trùng Chianti-Korn đã bị Rena cùng đồng nghiệp hạ một cách dễ dàng.  
Ông trùm của toàn băng đảng Mafia bị bắt. Kết cục thật quá bi đát cho chúng, tử hình cho những kẻ từng ra tay giết người, chỉ có tên trùm, vì chẳng nhúng tay vào bất kỳ vụ nào nên được sống, nhưng với án tù chung thân thì sống cũng như chết mà thôi.  
Và đương nhiên công thức của thuốc Apotoxin được lấy, thuốc giải được điều chế dễ dàng.  
... Một tháng sau  
Conan đến phòng riêng mà bệnh viện đã chuẩn bị. Hắn ngồi lên giường, tay nắm chặt viên thuốc. Ngập ngừng đưa tay lấy cốc nước rồi hắn đưa viên thuốc lên miệng nuốt, uống một hơi hết sạch cốc nước.  
- THỊCH!  
- XÈO!  
Conan cắn răng chịu cơn đau đang dày vò cơ thể hắn. Hét lên một tiếng kinh thiên động địa, hắn ngất đi.  
Lúc tỉnh dậy, hắn đã là Shinichi. Đứng bên giường là Ran, Heiji và Kazuha. Heiji cười tươi rói.  
- Chỉ cần đợi quá 2 ngày mà không biến trở lại là thuốc giải đã thành công.  
- Ừ. - Shinichi cười  
Thấy Akai và Jodie đứng lấp ló ngoài cửa, Shinichi nhảy phốc xuống khỏi giường, chạy ra chỗ họ  
- Chào anh chị.  
- Chào nhóc! - Jodie cười tươi  
- Ta thật không ngờ nhóc chính là cậu thám tử học sinh Kudou Shinichi nổi tiếng đấy. - Akai lắc đầu - Đúng là "Chân nhân bất lộ tướng"  
- Bất lộ gì đâu anh, chỉ là vì bọn chúng thôi. - Shinichi gãi đầu đáp trả. Tính khiêm tốn đã quay trở lại với hắn.  
Mọi người phập phồng đợi tới hết hai ngày. Họ cùng lo lắng, cho cả Shiho và Shinichi.  
Đến những giờ cuối cùng, hai nhân vật chính được quây quanh bởi bạn bè mình, đếm ngược từng giây để qua giờ thứ 49  
- 5... 4... 3... 2... 1! - Heiji mồm to nhất.  
Im lặng một lúc lâu...  
Rồi qua cả 15 phút...  
- Thành công rồi! Thuốc giải thành công rồi! - Heiji hét ầm - Kudou sống rồi!  
- Bậy bạ vừa thôi, tôi chết hồi nào mà cậu bảo tôi sống rồi? - Shinichi hét ầm.  
Kết thúc có hậu của cậu thám tử học sinh đã bị teo nhỏ gần hai năm ròng diễn ra vô cùng ấm cúng trong căn phòng khách của gia đình Kudou.  
Và dĩ nhiên, kết thúc của cái này sẽ lại là mở đầu của một cái gì đó khác, hoàn toàn mới mẻ.


End file.
